Hearts of Fire
by Issylt
Summary: Sequel to Sunspot and Wolfsbane. Roberto and Rahne are now both first year law students in college. What could possibly happen when an old enemy returns with an agenda of her own, determined to stop at nothing to get Roberto, the boy she loves? RobRahne
1. Beginning of More Excitement

**Yeah guys!!! I'm back with the RobRahne sequel at last!!! Enjoy! First chappie might be a little crappy, so please put up with it for just a while. I'll try and make it better after that. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"College students now! Well, well, well. What a surprise for us both!" Rahne Sinclair exclaimed, as she happily walked down the long corridor with her closest friend, Roberto de Costa of Brazil. "Can you believe it? How old do we sound now?"

"I'd say the word is _mature,_ not _old_," Roberto replied smilingly. After all, the two of them had only aged a few months, Rahne looking far more attractive than she once had, while Roberto looked far handsomer, attracting more attention from the girls than usual.

"I'm just more than relieved we won't be seeing that Anna Whitestar again," Rahne said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't think about her if I were you," Roberto replied, grimacing at the thought of the unusually beautiful but cold, somewhat malicious girl. "She's gone her own way; let's just forget about her."

"Right. Of course, Mr. Wiseman."

"Here we are, anyway." Roberto finally stopped in front of a large door, gazing up at the sign. "Westlake Lecture Hall. In we go at last!"

Pushing their way through the throng of excited people, Roberto and Rahne promptly found an empty place to sit on the benches, and sat.

"Before you know it, we'll both be lawyers, hopefully," Roberto grinned at Rahne. "Sitting up there in the courthouse, arguing away with other lawyers….man! I can't even _imagine _doing that yet!"

"Not like I can, either," Rahne agreed. "Say, am I imagining things, or did I just see…"

"See who or what?"

"An…never mind. I guess my mind's just playing tricks on me," Rahne replied, with a sigh.

"Hmm?" Robert raised his eyes, eyeing his friend suspiciously. "What is it, Rahne? I'm sure wolves have better eyesight than that!"

"I thought I saw you-know-who somewhere just outside the door."

"Man, you gotta be kidding me!" Roberto groaned at once. "Please tell me it's a joke!"

"I'd never joke about something like that," Rahne retorted at once.

"I know, I know. But, Rahne, come one! There's no reason for her to be in a law lecture! I mean, she just doesn't come across as that type of…"

"With someone like _her, _about anything is possible," Rahne groaned.

"Hate to say so, but I have to agree," Roberto sighed. "Well, Rahne, if we do see her…"

"Roberto, Rahne! What a surprise to see you _both _here! Who would have thought we'd cross paths again so soon?"

"Don't turn around," Roberto muttered at once.

Forcing a smile onto her suddenly pale face, Rahne turned around, very slowly, and tried her hardest not to grimace.

"Anna!" she begin, with a painfully obvious artificial grin. "How…nice to see you again. What on earth are you doing here?"

"Law course too, of course! What else?"

"Oh, right, of course," Roberto mumbled, not meeting her eyes. "Nice course to take…" He desperately cast Rahne a sidelong glance. _Help, Rahne! What on earth are we supposed to do now? _

"Anna, erm, we, er…hey, Rob, look! It's my cousin Blake right over there! Now what's he doing here? Wanna go say to him?"

"Sure!" Breathing out with relief, Roberto charged out at once with Rahne, face aflame. They both felt exceedingly stupid and childish; finding fake excuses to run away was hardly something they enjoyed, though common sense told them both they had no other choice, if they were to escape the awful Anna.

"Rob! What are we to do now? I highly doubt I can put up with her any longer! Who knows if she tries to use her dangerous mutant powers on us, if she decides to do so?" Rahne cried with dismay, as the duo fled outside and concealed themselves behind a nearby wall.

"She can't alter the brainwaves of us mutants," Roberto reminded Rahne.

"I know. But who knows, she might have learned to manipulate her powers slightly in the four months we've been away from her? She's very dangerous, and you know it."

"She can't be trusted, that's for sure," Roberto agreed. "Ahhh. What I would give to just keep away from her completely for just a year, at least."

"You know we can't. All she has to do, really, is to alter the brainwaves of several humans in power here, and we're gone. Any idea of what to do, aside from running away?"

"Hide?" Roberto suggested, half-jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I tell you what. We act normal today, without hiding too much from her. We watch Anna, and see if she's still the same old girl we once knew. Then we return to the Institute later and report this to the Professor. If anything fishy happens, he can easily deal with it. How about that?" Rahne suggested.

"Good enough, for now."

"Come on, then. Let's go face the music together. Until we return to the Institute, act normal!"

Wincing at each other, the two mutants took a deep breath and returned nervously into the hall side-by-side.

**So, how do you like it? Yes, Anna will be returning as the antagonist, so do get ready for some shocks later. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me honestly what you think! Constructive criticism is most welcome. **


	2. Flirting Attempts

"Roberto! Hey, Roberto, wait up!"

_Oh man, please tell me I'm only dreaming! _

"Rob, wait up! What's the big rush?"

Roberto forced himself to stop, drawing in a deep breath.

"Anna? What is it?"

"How have your holidays been?" she enquired, with a huge, beaming smile on her face.

"Fine. Just fine," he replied, looking around desperately for Rahne. _Goodness, why on earth is that wolf taking so long? She said she was just going to the bathroom! _

"You know, Rob," Anna continued, with a smile that made Roberto feel _extremely _uncomfortable, "time has passed really quickly, hasn't it? I mean, look at us now! In law school! Fancy that!"

"Yeah, oh, well."

"You ok, Rob?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be?" he snapped, before he could control his temper.

"Rob, come on. I was just trying to be nice!"

"Mmm," Roberto muttered with disgust, pulling a face in secret.

"Anyway," Anna went on smoothly, "I'm having a little party this Saturday, at my house. Just to celebrate the fact that I've safely made it to college. Wanna come along?"

"Uh, I'm not quite free on Saturday," Roberto lied.

"Why not?" Anna's voice lowered, becoming even more seductive than before, and Roberto found himself shivering slightly, not liking the look in her eyes one bit. "Have a reason for that?"

"I always have business with my family then," Roberto lied, careful not to meet her eyes. "Can't avoid that. Sorry."

"Oh, come on, Rob. Just once?" Anna pleaded, sounding like a spoilt little child.

"Excuse me, Anna, but I have to go. Someone's waiting for me."

"Hold it, hold it." With a surprisingly swift, smooth motion, Anna leapt in front of him, blocking his movement forward. "Rob…do you think I've changed at all?"

"What?" Roberto spluttered.

"I mean, do you think I've grown more…beautiful, anything like that?"

_What kind of question is this? I've always thought Anna weird, but for her to ask something like this…_

"Anna…"

"You haven't changed one bit, I see, Rob," Anna said abruptly. "The same old Roberto as I've always known… I mean, you're brave, you're intelligent, and, above all, I _must _say you're awfully cute. Don't you think so?"

Roberto froze, and his face burned with more heat than he thought was possible.

"Anna, please…"

"Never mind," the girl smiled, her white teeth flashing brightly. "I see you don't enjoy my company much, not for the moment, at least. Well, see you around Rob. It's been _very _nice talking to you."

Roberto found his tongue completely unable to move.

"Just make sure you don't get over-attached to that Scottish girl of yours."

"What's it to you, anyway?" Roberto retorted furiously. "How – how dare you…"

"Forget I said that, Rob." Anna's smooth, silky voice betrayed no emotions as she slung her bag over her shoulders firmly and headed to the nearby exit door. "See you around."

She headed over to the door, and was gone in a flash.

Roberto groaned and slumped against the wall, hand on his head.

"Someone, aid me," he muttered. "How on earth does one deal with a girl like _that_? One moment, she's trying to have an almost normal conversation, the next, she's asking ridiculous questions, and then the next, she's trying to flirt outrageously. Geez! What does one do in such situations? Honestly, I feel almost ready to give up law school already!"

**Hey guys!!! Sorry for the late update, but I had other Naruto fics to update…ah well. Happy (belated) New Year anyway!!! **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chappie! Please continue to do so, thanks. **


	3. Unwanted Sights

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I, on behalf of this university, I'd like to thank you for having the patience to hang in for half this sports carnival! Please find more patience yet to hang in for the second half now!"

The crowed laughed.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon, and the university field was already more than packed up with endless parents. Here and there, parents bustled about furiously, trying to find seats. Out on the field, students pushed and ran past each other, clearly _very _high on adrenalin.

Including Roberto and Rahne.

"Hey Rob!" Rahne panted, as she jogged up to him, clad in a shirt and running shorts. "Looks like your running match will start soon, eh? Good luck! Just make sure you don't use your mutant powers out there and frighten everyone out of their lives when they see you burning like the sun!"

"And make sure _you _don't morph suddenly into a wolf! Or everyone will think you're some kind of weirdo werewolf."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Rahne drawled, with a look of mock amusement. "Seeya around, Rob!" On an impulse, she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to run away to attend to her own upcoming match.

"Yeah, seeya," he called back, blushing.

Roberto's match came up far sooner than he wished it would. Before he knew it, his name was called out on the public speaker, calling out to him and the rest of the participants to wait by the starting line. Looking around, he caught Rahne looking in his direction.

"Go, run," she mouthed out to him.

Rob winked back, and held up a thumb.

"Good to go!" he managed to shout.

And froze.

Somehow or other, although neither he nor Rahne had noticed before, Anna Whitestar now stood almost directly in front of Roberto, a smile on her face which completely froze Roberto's blood. His fists clenched, and his face heated up to the point of burning.

_What the –? How did she get here, and since when has she been standing here? I didn't even notice! _

"Running in the race too, Robbie?"

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. "Now, if you will excuse me, I've got to go. The race's starting anytime."

"Good luck, Robbie. Run as hard as you can! I'm sure you can beat anyone out there!"

"Thanks," Roberto uttered, fleeing immediately. _Geez! Of all people, why did it have to be her? And how on earth did she manage to sneak up like that? What stealth skills! And how dare she call me Robbie, as though we've been the best of buddies for years! Sheesh! She's turning into more than just a pain in the neck! _

Nearly in a daze, Roberto walked up to the starting line as though in a dream, waited for the signal to start, and ran. His mind seemed to be acting a little funny; he couldn't think straight, couldn't concentrate…his feet simply ran for him automatically, though he hardly knew what he was doing.

_What's going on? What's happening to me? Surely this can't be…no way! Professor said Anna's powers don't work on mutants once they're aware of it! _

"First place…Roberto de Costa…"

Roberto blinked once, twice, and then the odd sensation in his mind vanished, and he gradually became aware that someone was shaking his hand, while the crowd cheered uproariously.

"Robbie, well done. I'm so proud of you."

"Huh?" As Roberto glanced up, still wondering what had happened previously, he became aware that a girl, a very beautiful one, was standing opposite him, her sweet eyes and smile making him a little dazed…

"Roberto! You came in first, after all! Well done!"

The second girl's voice immediately woke him up from the daze that had overcome him. As he looked up, he noticed that Rahne was now somehow standing right in front of him, with Anna Whitestar further behind, looking somewhat offended and put-off.

"Thanks, Rahne." Feeling relieved to be rescued, Roberto linked his arm through hers in a friendly manner, deliberately ignoring Anna. "Didn't think I would make it, but I did. Whooo!"

"Hey Rob!" Determined not to be left out, Anna charged up to them swiftly, cunningly standing in front of them in a way that made it too awkward for them to go on. "Want to come and watch me in my match, just after this? I'm running as well, so I'd really like it if you came along to give me some encouragement!"

Roberto shot Rahne a particular look.

_Is she even going to run? She's hardly dressed for it! For all I know, she's just about to go for some fancy-dress party! _

"I'll see if I can make it. No promises."

"Hmmph!" Like a spoilt child, Anna pushed out her lower lip, pouting, and strode off.

"Think it would be better to comply with her wishes, just for safety?" Rahne suggested.

"You're not being serious," Roberto muttered flatly.

"Course I am!" Rahne retorted. "I tell you what. Just watch her from afar, at a distance where she can see you but not talk to you. The moment the race is over, we scat and vanish. Then maybe she'll be satisfied, and stop pestering us for some time. OK?"

"Sounds fine with me."

"Great. Let's do it, then," Rahne smiled, as though they were setting out on some difficult task.

"You're the best," Roberto said, with a contented sigh. And, as Rahne cast him a funny look, he hastened to add, "I mean, uh, when it comes to dealing with people."

"Oh, you flatter me too much."

They took a seat at the stands then, a little further to the front than they wished. From there, they could see Anna clearly, though she probably wouldn't be able to talk to them, not unless she yelled out loud in a way that would have been most inappropriate.

The race was over in a flash, Anna surprisingly winning the race with what looked like very little effort. Roberto and Rahne instantly flashed each other a knowing look. No doubt the girl had cunningly altered the brainwaves of quite a number of people, to slow them down while she ran on. Even a half-blind person could have been easily that Anna had put in so little effort that even a ten-year-old child could have beaten her.

"Smart, isn't she?" Rahne muttered with disgust.

"Too smart for her own good," Roberto agreed. Frowning hard, he glared out at Anna's direction.

"Rob. I hate saying this, but I think…"

Roberto looked, and groaned aloud, rolling his eyes as he hurriedly averted his gaze. Anna had already seen him watching her, no doubt about it. With a cunning, sly smile on her face, she raised her shirt and brought it up to her face to wipe away some apparent sweat that seemed a little out of place, considering how much effort she had put into the running.

"Is it just me, or she exposing more of her body parts and private garments than I should see?" Roberto muttered, his cheeks flaming with revulsion.

"It's not just you, that's for sure," Rahne sighed, also turning her face away. "Gah! Just make sure you don't look down to your left again. I have a feeling you have far more modesty than that."

"I'd better, otherwise I'd be staring as though I've never seen a girl before. Ugh." Out of the corner of his eyes, he could nevertheless see Anna again, her shirt still lifted up to show off to the world more of her body and personal garments than a girl should expose.

"Puh-lease," Roberto muttered.

"We're off, Rob. Let's go. If she wants someone to look at _that_part of her body, let some other pervert guy admire her. Not us."

"Thank goodness for someone like you," Roberto breathed, barely loud enough even for Rahne to hear. "Well, come on, then. What are we waiting for?"

Wincing sheepishly at each other, they hurriedly rose to their slightly shaky legs and fled, leaving Anna behind on the field to attract yet more attention in her own perverted, sick manner.

**Thanks, guys, for reviewing the previous chapter!!! Please continue reviewing!!!! Hope you like this story so far!!! **


	4. Horrifying Scene

Roberto sauntered down past the corridor overlooking a large fountain pool, where a number of people had already gathered, talking and laughing merrily. There was still no sign of Rahne, annoyingly, for Roberto needed to see her badly about a lecture matter.

"Hmmph! That girl! She's never been this late before. What could be keeping her? I sure hope her watch isn't twenty minutes slow!"

Another girl brushed past him slowly, not hesitating to look at him at least twice or thrice with her brilliant blue eyes. Many girls did, anyhow. Even though Roberto was far darker-skinned than most of the others, being a Brazilian, he had quickly earned the reputation already for being one of the handsomest boys around in the college. It was no longer uncommon for half the passing girls to eye him as he walked past. Not that Roberto took any notice, anyway.

_Rahne Sinclair? Just where are you now? Have you been unlucky enough to fall down and sprain an ankle, or something? What's keeping you this long? _

He waited another five minutes, and then found himself unable to bear it any further. He knew where Rahne liked to hang out; it would be the best place first to look.

"Rahne, you'd better be there," Roberto muttered.

He strode there quickly, frowning slightly. For no apparent reason, a strong wave of discomfort swept over him, making his heart beat quicker. Something was wrong, something was just not right. He might not have been a powerful telepath like Professor Xavier, but then, perhaps being a mutant somehow gave him a slight sixth sense.

"Rahne?" he called out, as he neared the area. "Rahne, are you there?"

There was no reply from the Scottish girl, only a sound of laughter and chatter from another approaching group.

"Rahne…" Roberto begin again.

"…know that I love you with all my heart, dearest Rahne."

"That I know, dear one."

The person was speaking with Rahne's very voice.

"What the –" Recognizing Rahne's voice, Roberto felt his heart freezing at once. "Rahne?" Keeping his voice low, his footsteps quiet, he crept forward silently, trying not to be noticed.

And what he saw immediately froze his blood, locking his mind away in another world.

Rahne was standing just behind the wall in a secluded area, with Toby, a tall, handsome, dark eyed youth known for his arrogant, cold, rough nature. They were not just talking sweet talk; they were both locked in a tight, intimate embrace, Rahne's head against his chest. For all Roberto knew, they were also in another world of their own altogether.

_Rahne? Oh my…you gotta be kidding me! _

They leaned forward, then, eyes closed, lips touching in a long, hungry kiss. Behind the wall, Roberto gagged, clapping a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming out loud. It was obvious neither of them knew he was watching, otherwise they would probably have run five miles way at once.

"I love you, Rahne."

"I know. I love you too, Toby."

This was too much for Roberto. Crying out loud with outrage and fury, he sprang forward, fist raised, hardly knowing what he was doing or what to do at all.

"Roberto?" Rahne immediately pulled herself away, wiping her mouth, her face deathly pale.

"Run!" Toby barked, grabbing Rahne by the wrist, both of them fleeing more swiftly than the wind.

"Rahne!" Roberto roared, like a raging bull. "Rahne, you coward! Come back here at once!"

Grunting, panting, Rahne and Toby picked up their pace, running on at thrice their original speed.

Yelling with anger, Roberto sank down onto the ground, taking no notice of another couple who walked past him, casting him curious looks.

"Oh my…Rahne, tell me that was not you!" Roberto muttered insensibly. "Tell me this is some dream…ow!" He winced as he gave his arm a huge pinch, still not quite ready to believe he was still fully awake.

Well, the proof was there clearly enough.

Roberto de Costa had just caught Rahne Sinclair kissing another boy.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chappie!!! Lurve ya reviews!!! Please continue to do so, thanks!!! **

**And yes, this is getting somewhere at last, ain't it? **


	5. Accusations

The moment the day was over for Roberto, he stormed back angrily to the Institute, where he knew Rahne would be already. it was a Wednesday, after all, and Roberto knew well Rahne's lectures always finished early that day.

"Rahne! Rahne Sinclair! Where are you?" Roberto roared, slamming the door behind him furiously, forgetting he wasn't the only one in the mansion. "Rahne!"

"Roberto!" Hearing her name, Rahne, who was just nearby, came bounding down the stairs neatly. "You're early today! What's up? Thought I was deaf?"

"Don't play games with me, Rahne!" Roberto growled. "What are you up to? Found a boy in university you particularly liked, eh? No, my bad. I mean, a boy you _love_."

"What?" Rahne laughed lightly, feeling sure Roberto was joking around with her. "A boy I love? What are you talking about now?"

"Shut up!" Roberto snapped, so fiercely that Rahne flinched at once. "You know perfectly what I'm talking about! You and Toby…wow! What a couple you two make!"

"Excuse me?" Rahne blanched, and her hands balled themselves into fists. "Toby? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"You know darn well you are!" Roberto was almost roaring the house down by now. "I saw you! I saw you two in a secluded area…acting like two lovers in some movie!"

"What did you say?" Rahne snapped.

"Do you deny it? Do you deny you and Toby were kissing away in the college?"

"How dare you!" Rahne roared. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, the question is, are _you_?"

A long silence passed between them, as the two students exchanged death stares. Rahne glared unblinking at Roberto; the latter returned the stare. Finally, unable to bear the heart-wrenching tension, Rahne forced herself to calm down, striding towards Roberto.

"Roberto, for goodness sake, do stop talking such nonsense. You were probably just exhausted and seeing things. You should know you can trust me."

"Can I? Trust you? Huh! Talk about trust!"

"Roberto, what has gotten into you?" Rahne demanded. "We're good – I mean, best friends, aren't we? How can you even accuse me of doing something as that?"

"Do you deny it, then?"

"I deny everything! Do you really think so lowly of me, Roberto? I am not a liar, and you know it! How could you even think me capable of something like that?"

"Because I saw you!"

Coldly, Rahne enquired, "Hasn't it occurred to you yet that someone could have been deceiving you? Maybe dressing up as me, or…"

"Enough of your lies!" Roberto shouted, swiping at the air with an angry gesture of his hands. "I've heard enough! I thought we were friends, Rahne. When I was alone and dejected and broken-hearted just last year, you were the one who came to comfort me. But now, what do I find? You turning around and stabbing me in the back?"

"What nonsense!" Rahne snapped. "Stabbing you in the back? I told you, I did NOT have anything to do with Toby. And if I did, why are you getting so angry? Are we…lovers, that we must stick to each other all the time, the other becoming immensely jealous if anything romantic goes on with another person?"

It was the perfectly wrong thing to say to Roberto. His face paled at this, his eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched themselves into tight fists. Rahne regretted it instantly; it was obvious he was offended beyond measure already. But she could do nothing; she could not possibly take back her words.

"You want to repeat that, Rahne?" Roberto's voice was so cold it was more like ice than anything else.

"Roberto, I'm…"

"Forget it." Roberto spoke like a half-dead youth. "Just shut up, and go. Maybe I've been nothing more than a pure fool, to believe I could find a friend who would understand me totally."

"And I thought," Rahne replied coldly, "that you trusted me. What makes you think I could turn my back so easily on you?"

"You're a liar. Be silent, Rahne. Leave me alone, if you ever cared for me, even if it was just a little." Not wanting to hear anything further from Rahne, he turned his back on her abruptly and left.

Rahne was rendered speechless. A liar? Was she hearing Roberto wrongly? Yet, one look at his cold, pale face was more than enough to tell her the truth of it. Somehow, something or someone had gotten into the way. Somehow, Roberto had supposedly caught her doing something she knew she hadn't.

And somehow, Roberto believed her even capable of doing something so despicable. It took her a _very _long time to realize that she was clenching her fists so tightly that her nails had already drawn blood from her palms.

And it took her even longer to realize that her cheeks were not quite as dry as she thought.

**Please REVIEW!!!!! Thanks!!! **


	6. Is It Worth It?

Rahne had never before felt so gloomy all her life as she trudged upstairs to her room, head bowed with frustration and sadness. Roberto, in just a day, had seemed to turn from her best friend to worst enemy. No amount of talking, it seemed, could persuade him to believe her; it was as though a single incident was enough to end everything that had ever happened between them.

"Rahne, what's up? Did the sky just fall down on our head, or something?"

"Mmm," Rahne muttered, barely hearing the question.

"Excuse me?" Kelly raised her eyes at once.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Kelly sighed, rolling her eyes. "I said, what's up? You look more than gloomy enough to turn milk sour in seconds."

"It's nothing."

"Oh, come on, Rahne. We're friends, aren't we? You can always speak truthfully to me. What happened to you?"

"If I were to tell you, can you promise not to reveal this to anyone else? It's rather…personal, I'm afraid."

"I guessed that," Kelly replied dryly.

"Promise me something?"

"Mmm?" 

"What I'm about to tell you now, don't ever repeat it to anyone else. OK?" 

"You have my word. Why would I do such a thing, anyway? We're friends, aren't we?"

Rahne scanned Kelly's face momentarily, quickly. Yes, there was no doubt about it; the girl was being honest. Taking in a very long, deep breath, Rahne finally spilled the beans, telling Kelly how cruel Roberto had been to her, how he had caught her supposedly 'kissing' in the locker areas, and how he had refused to believe a word she told him. 

Kelly let out a long whistle. 

"Whew! What can I say?" she exclaimed, eyes wider than saucers. "I mean … kissing … no, not that…ah, forget it!" 

"Don't comment," Rahne sighed dryly. "I mean, what can I say? Do I really appear that horrible?" 

"Don't even bother asking. If Roberto can think so, he's scarcely worth your friendship, frankly." 

Rahne stood up abruptly, her face paler than normal. Her hand flew to cover her face, and Kelly feared she had made a grave mistake in saying so. 

"Never mind," Rahne said, very quietly. "I'm going out for a while. See you around, Kelly." 

"Yeah. See you." 

Rahne descended the stairs quickly, intending to head to the garden alone and undisturbed. However, she eventually became gradually that she wasn't alone. Someone else was nearby, too close for comfort…

"Roberto…" Rahne muttered awkwardly. 

Roberto pointedly turned his back on her, and fled down the corridor. 

"Robert, wait! I just want to talk!" 

"Shut up! Don't say a word!" he yelled back in turn, rudely and fiercely. 

"Rob, please! I'm not going to…" 

"Enough, Rahne!" Roberto's footsteps and voice dwindled away, and Rahne realized anymore shouting would be nothing less than stupid. 

_Well, so much for an everlasting friendship! I hate to say this, but Kelly is almost right. Is our friendship really worth all of this? _

**Hey guys!! A thousand apologies for such a late update. Please pardon me, but this'll probably go on until the end of the year. I'll try and update again any way in 3-4 weeks time, so please continue reviewing and help me feel motivated!! Thank you all. **


	7. Bolder Approaches

Roberto had never before believed that his heart had so much capacity for unhappiness and misery. Lectures in university dwindled to a boring drag which he attended only because he didn't want to miss out too much. It was such a pity, he thought to himself, that he couldn't somehow remain in his room alone in the Institution and still hear the lectures. What wouldn't he give to have the Professor's telepathy!

"Roberto de Costa! Are you alright? Have you gone deaf?"

"No, no. Pardon me. My mind was elsewhere."

"I guessed as much," Tyler replied dryly. Tall, muscular and fair-haired, he had quickly become Roberto's closest friend, being the same type as the Brazilian. "So, what's up with you? You look ready to turn into some black thundercloud any second!"

Roberto sighed. "It's nothing. What I'm undergoing is typical for most boys my age anyhow."

Tyler grinned. "Right then. Lemme hazard a guess. Some girl you love has abandoned you, maybe?"

Roberto froze.

"Just joking," Tyler hurriedly put in, seeing the look on Roberto's face.

_Unfortunately, he's not far from the truth at all! _

Aloud, Roberto spoke, "Just do me a favour and pretend nothing's going on."

"If you wish," Tyler replied, arching his fair eyebrows. "Ah, there he is! Excuse me, I'd better catch Mr. Brown before he vanishes again. I'll see you around, Rob."

"See you." Roberto turned and headed to the entrance.

"Roberto! There you are!"

_Uh-oh! Not good! I'd know that voice anywhere! _

Anna came running up, face flushing a pale pink. Roberto felt ready to smack his forehead, though he knew his manners. Stretching his lips into a forced smile, he made himself turn round to face her.

Something about her seemed different, though Roberto couldn't quite put a finger on it. Her eyes, her hair, her features were all the same, but somehow, her mannerism seemed…a little peculiar. Almost frightening. Not that Roberto had just realized it, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw a light there that made him shiver.

"I'm busy," he said bluntly, making to run to the exit. "I've got an appointment with someone. Please excuse me…"

"Oh, come on!" she protested girlishly, laying a white hand on his tanned arm. "Do you _always _have to say that everytime we meet? You can't _forever _be running off like that! Why can't you just stay and have a little chat with me?"

Though she didn't tighten her grip, Roberto found himself facing a little difficulty in removing his arm from her hand. On her face was an odd look of frightening intensity now, like a hungry animal ready to strike. Roberto liked it even less than her old flirtatious expression.

_This girl's more danger than you imagine! Come on, Roberto! Move! Haven't you been listening to the Professor at all? _

"Roberto…"

Mustering up all his willpower, Roberto snatched his arm away, heart pounding, and backed away.

"Don't do this, Roberto!" Anna hissed, looking positively scary now. "Don't! You can't run away forever!"

Roberto promptly fled, and never stopped running till he was back in his room at the Institute.

_Hey Mr. Robert, you ever had of the word 'overreacting'? _

_Doesn't seem like an overreaction this time! Surely you saw that look in her eyes, like a wild animal poised to strike any moment? _

_Hah! Very funny! More likely your poor old mind is making things up! _

_Don't forget she's a mutant. _

His mind wrestle went on for some time, ceasing only when Ray knocked on the door, calling Roberto to a brief training session.

"Coming." Pushing Anna out of his tormented thoughts, and deciding that he _was _indeed imagining things, Roberto left his room, and, without a word, headed to the garden with Ray.

**Hey guys!! My apologies for taking so long; I fear this will be a regular thing until the end of the year. A big fat thanks anyway to all my reviewers, for all your kind, lurvely reviews. Please continue to do so; it'll definitely keep me motivated!! I'll try my best to update again ASAP! **

**Anna, in answer to your question, Anna Whitestar is an original character which I invented just for this story. **


	8. Dreams of Danger

_Rahne watched as Anna Whitestar approached Roberto, a sly, sickly-sweet smile on her lovely face. As usual, she attempted to flirt outrageously, and as usual, Roberto ignored her. _

_But this time, Anna did not look disappointed, nor did she back off. Instead, she took a step closer to Roberto, clapping a very firm hand on his shoulder. Roberto tried to shake it off, but Anna adamantly held on. _

_Slowly, her face changed. The lovely, perfect features swirled and twisted like messy paint, morphing into that of a beast hideous beyond imagining. Behind the beast, two black-clad, masked figures stepped forward, arms extended towards Roberto. The Brazilian youth released a soundless cry, and then he toppled to the ground like a limp doll, while the three figures bore down over him as if to tear him to pieces…_

Rahne cried out aloud and bolted up in her bed in the middle of the night. Kelly slept on like a log, oblivious to Rahne's distress. The Scottish girl could feel cold sweat dampening her brow, her breath harsh and laboured. Not only was the dream highly disturbing, it had been absolutely realistic, so realistic that Rahne had genuinely thought Roberto was a goner, even now.

"What's this about now?" she muttered to no-one. "So, Anna is a monster in human form, is it? I wouldn't be surprised if that's the truth! That girl's about as sweet as a lion."

Nevertheless, such a dream surely could not be ignored. It had been the second night in a row that Rahne had had the dream. The future was trying to tell her something; it was time to warn Roberto before he found himself in _very _deep dangers which one could no longer escape.

Her heart still pounding like a war-drum, Rahne lay down and forced herself to go to sleep.

When morning came, she refrained from hurrying downstairs for breakfast, as she would normally have. Instead, she headed straight to Roberto's room the moment she had finished changing and brushing her teeth, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you, Rahne." It was Ray who opened the door, still bleary-eyed. "Looking for sweet old Rob?"

"Yeah."

"He's in the garden, I think. You know, getting the first bit of sunlight before everyone else steals it."

Rahne managed a smile. "Thanks, Ray." Hoping Roberto was alone, Rahne hurried downstairs, running out through the door and ignoring the kitchen, where everyone else was filling up empty bellies.

Roberto was standing under the bright sun, arms flung back, eyes closed as he absorbed as much as sunlight as he could manage, his body already on fire. Approaching him cautiously, Rahne tentatively begin, "Roberto?"

He lost his concentration at once, his body returning to normal as he lowered his arms and stared at Rahne like a stranger.

"What do you want now?" he snapped. "Did I ask to see you?"

"Will you at least listen?" Rahne sighed.

"What?" Roberto demanded, rudely.

"I – I've had the same nightmare twice in a row now…"

"Why would I care?" Roberto snapped. "What do you think I am, a dream therapist of some sort? Go bother someone else."

"It's been about _you_," Rahne replied with forced patience. "Anna Whitestar approached you, and morphed into some sort of evil-looking, hideous beast. Two fellows in black were behind her, and started attacking you after you collapsed. I …"

Roberto gave a bark of humourless laughter. "So?"

"I thought it might signify danger for you," Rahne replied. "I know…

"You're not a telepath," Roberto interrupted. "If you were the Professor, I might have concerns, but as it is, you're just some wolf-morpher. Why should your dream bother me?"

"Because I've had it twice in a row. It means something, believe me."

"I made the mistake of trusting you once, long ago," came the cold reply. "I've no reason to do so again. Get lost. Babble your nonsense to someone else."

"I'm warning you for your own good!" Rahne snapped, losing her patience altogether. "You think you can trust Anna better than me? Well, good luck to you! If she comes after you, don't say I didn't warn you. But for your own sake, just keep away from her, and from any suspicious-looking fellows. I smell trouble."

"Ooh. Impressive nose, wolf," Roberto sneered. "Maybe you should try sniffing out those two fellows instead."

"Why won't you listen?" Rahne demanded. "Have I given you reason to believe I'm a sick old liar? I tell you, I did _NOT _do what you said I did! Someone framed me just to – to destroy our friendship. Why can't you believe me?"

"I have no desire to talk about it. Get lost."

"Roberto, please…"

"Shut up, you little liar! I hate you, Rahne! I hate you!"

It was the first time Roberto had ever been so hurtful. Rahne flinched as though she had been kicked right in the face, and her visage turned ghost-white. She felt as though her heart had just been shattered into a million pieces. Roberto instantly regretted it, as he had not meant to take his anger so far, but it was too late.

"Rahne…" he muttered, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Shut up!" Rahne half-screamed, tears of rage and hurt soaking her eyes. "You hate me? _Hate _me? After all we've been through, you can only spit out more hatred and fury? I wish I had never met you!"

This time, it was Roberto's turn to flinch. He had never thought Rahne capable of such strong feelings. He opened his mouth to say he didn't mean it, but Rahne was already storming away, weeping.

"Rahne, please! I – I…" Desperately, Roberto laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to hold her back.

"LEAVE ME!" Rahne screamed, violently flinging his hand away. "Go away, you monster! I loved you, yet this is how you treat me? With so much hate, for something I never even did? Go away! If you ever cared for me, leave me alone and don't ever come talk to me again!"

"Rahne…"

"Shut up, you hear me? Shut up!" Rahne raised her hand, as if to slap him; Roberto made no effort to dodge it. "I wish I had never been your friend! All I've done is to destroy us both! I curse the day we ever became friends!" Sobbing bitterly, she lowered her shaking hand and strode away.

This time, Roberto made no attempt to follow her.

**Hey guys!!! Yesss!!!! I'm back!!! A thousand apologies for taking so dreadfully long!!!! I won't give a thousand excuses this time. Hope you liked the little drama. **

**Ok-dokey, anyway, good news!!! Now that time's on my side, I'll be able to update more regularly, perhaps 2-3 times a month (if I don't get addicted to something else first). I do have another story I want to finish, so if I'm a little slow, please be patient. **

**Anyway, guys, thank you so much for your patience, and for all of those lovely reviews! Please continue reviewing, and help keep me motivated. Thank ya! **


	9. Knocked Out

Roberto had never felt so miserable, or so alone before. Rahne's words had pierced his heart far deeper than any spear or sword could. He did not blame her, or curse her; it was his own fault, he knew. He was the one who had said he hated her, though he knew now it was a lie. Though he was undoubtedly furious at what she had done, he did not exactly hate her. After all, it was not as though they had been pledged to each other, or vowed never to give themselves to anyone else but each other.

Now, he had made the biggest mess of his life. If Rahne had started the situation, then he had definitely aggravated it.

Rahne had avoided him openly after their dreadful encounter that day. Roberto could no longer bump into her without earning a glare of utter rage and dislike, or watching her immediately heading away in the opposite direction with never a backward glance. Any efforts he had made to partially reconcile with her, or deliver an apology, had been futile.

Roberto soon gave up, knowing well there was little, or no point in pursuing her. Rahne hated him now, there was no doubt about it. What was the point in trying to regain her respect and friendship, when he couldn't even look at her without being glared at?

As for Rahne's nightmares, Roberto decided to banish them from his tortured mind.

Three weeks passed, with the couple avoiding each other, and no trace of the nightmares becoming reality.

Anna stayed away from Roberto during those times, as though she knew better than to anger Roberto while his black moods still coloured him. But she did not fail to eye him openly, blatantly admiring his tall, slender, handsome form.

By the end of that month, Roberto was so tired and pained from his ordeal that he could no longer even stay awake during lectures, but often half-dozed off, his head buried in his arms. Nothing the lecturers said entered his brain.

As his day ended at last, Roberto strode down the corridors hastily, without bothering to wait for his friends. He was tired, miserable and hurt, and wanted nothing more than to quickly return to the Institute and hide in his room with the knowledge that Ray was seldom in there in the afternoons.

He never got far after all. As he approached the entrance, he was unexpectedly assaulted by a sudden wave of dizziness and exhaustion. Groaning at his weakness, he staggered to a darker corner and slid down onto his knees, clasping his head in his hands.

Footsteps approached him, very slowly. Under ordinary circumstances, Roberto would have taken no notice. But something of Rahne's warning had stuck in his mind, no matter how hard he had tried to forget it. Struggling against his giddiness, he raised his head, blinking violently to clear his blurred vision.

Anna Whitestar, with two black-clad figures behind her. It was just as Rahne had said.

"Roberto, you seem a little…ill."

"I'm fine." Though nothing out of the ordinary happened, Roberto did not fail to notice a slight chill in his heart. There was something dangerous about this; the faster he extricated himself, the better.

"You're not fine," Anna said, with apparent concern. "Look at you. You're pale and shaking. Come and let us help you."

"I said I'm fine," Roberto replied, with a note of impatience. Rising slowly, he avoided looking at the odd trio and stepped past them hastily.

"Not so fast, Roberto."

Roberto picked up the pace subtly.

"Wait, Roberto." Anna's voice was unmistakeably a command, and Roberto was horrified to find himself coming to a sudden halt. "What's the rush? You can't always been rushing off elsewhere every time I met you. Why not stop for a brief chat?"

"I'm not that well after all," Roberto replied, truthfully enough. "I'd better go home."

"Maybe I can drive you there."

"No thanks. I'll manage on my own."

"No, you won't. Roberto, listen to me."

_Keep calm, Roberto! You don't have to obey this scary mutant! Ignore her! _

"I'm sick of you always running off. Anyone would think I'm a terrorist, the way you behave around me." Anna's voice rose a little. "Look at me."

Roberto tried to raise his leg, shocked at how difficult it was to perform such a simple gesture.

"Look at me."

Roberto shut his eyes, determined not to look.

A hard, cold hand, as strong as steel, clamped his shoulder, wrenching him around. Anna's usually charming features had lost their seductive appearance now, and portrayed a blindingly obvious expression of anger and danger. Roberto had to work very hard not to display his growing alarm.

"You're not getting away this time, Roberto," Anna said coldly, her lips thinning out. "My patience has a limit, and that limit has long been reached. Come with me now."

"No." Roberto forcefully pulled away. "Leave me, Anna. I'm not your slave."

"Well, then. What choice do I have now? Possessor."

Roberto instantly jerked away, ready to run for his life. But his exhaustion made him slow, somewhat unreactive. Before he could take three steps, someone behind him moved swiftly, arm extended. Roberto opened his mouth and tried to yell for help, but it was too late. Something seemed to enter him painlessly, taking over him effortlessly. Stars and darkness whirled before his closing eyes. The last thing he saw was Anna towering over him, arms folded, and then Roberto's world turned to darkness.

**Hi guys! Like this chapter? Yes, maybe it seems somewhat weird, but don't worry, some questions will be answered soon enough. Please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	10. A Prisoner and a Confession

**To all my lovely reviewers, thanks a million for your reviews! **

**

* * *

**

Roberto awoke hours later, groggy and bleary-eyed. His surrounding was dark and gloomy, with not even the slightest bit of sunlight. So much for using his powers.

He blinked several times and sat up slowly, careful not to over-exert himself. He was in some sort of dungeon, he deduced, for the stone walls were hard and unyielding, and the door was heavily locked and barred. Only a small window, also barred and locked, allowed him a view of the outside world.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, rubbing his head. "Pure ridiculous. Anna couldn't have put me in a _dungeon_, surely? What bizarre reason could she have for locking me up? Is this some sort of terribly, overly-realistic dream?"

Even his wrists and ankles had been chained down, tight enough to restrain any sudden, violent movements. Roberto groaned with despair, any hope of escape fading fast. Without the sunlight, he was powerless. And if he was powerless, naturally, there would be no chance of escaping.

Roberto could hear footsteps coming from the outside now. At least two people were there, he judged. Turning his face away from the door, he lay down as if unconscious and shut his eyes, trying not to breathe too quickly.

Silence. There was no sign of the door being opened; there was not the slightest creaking sound. Roberto wasn't too sure whether to feel relieved or disconcerted.

"Hmmm. Still unconscious?"

Roberto could not stop himself from jerking upright. As his eyes flew open, he saw Anna somehow standing right next to him, hands on hips. Two tall, black-clad people stood silently behind her, their faces shadowed by concealing black hoods. Somehow, they had apparently managed to get in without even opening the door.

"How…" Roberto blurted out.

Something like amusement crossed Anna's face. "You'll learn about our powers soon enough," she said arrogantly, casting a brief glance over her shoulders.

"Indeed. You're not the only mutants around here."

Roberto tried very hard not to shiver at the speaker's voice. Obviously that of a girl, it was cold and emotionless and chilly, as though she had forgotten the meaning of joy and warmth. The speaker was now pulling back her black hood, revealing a pale and beautiful but cold and expressionless face. Her eyes were as black as her long hair and garments, and even colder than her face. She was young yet, no older than Roberto, surely. How could she have known that he was a mutant? Who was this odd young girl?

"Who…"

"The name's Shadow. I've no other names you need to know," she replied coldly.

"A mutant?" Roberto breathed, sensing that this dangerous-looking girl was no ordinary human. "You were the one with Anna that day..."

"Anna, I think it's time we back out now," Shadow cut in, as if Roberto were invisible. "We've done what we need to do, as you instructed. Let us go now."

"As you wish." Anna reached into the bulging pocket of her sweater and fished out two small brown bags, tossing them into Shadow's hands.

"Alright. You've got your pay. Now get lost. Your service for me is over. I won't need you two anymore."

Shadow nodded, unperturbed by Anna's ill manners, and placed one bag into the hand of the other hooded fellow. The dark hood went back up over Shadow's head of black hair again. She reached out to take her companion's hand, and the two of them walked towards the solid wall unhesitatingly. Peculiar shadows rose and seemed to devour them both, easing right through the wall as if it never existed. Before Roberto could exhale again, both of them were gone.

_So that's how Anna and the two of them got in without using the door! _

"Well, Roberto, it's just us now."

"You're beyond ridiculous. What is the meaning of this? Why are you locking me up here?"

"It's simple, Rob, really." Anna knelt down before him and laid a hand over his; Roberto could not even seem to move his hand away. "I'm here for a brief confession."

"You need huge spectacles, that's obvious. What do you think I am, a priest?"

"I've always loved you, Rob."

The words struck Roberto like a thousand bolts of lightning. Anna was clearly insane, or sick in the head. Roberto was not even sure he wanted to trust his own ears anymore. It seemed beyond him to even open his mouth to speak.

"It's the truth, Rob," Anna said, in a soft, sweet tone. "I've been in love with you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I knew then that you were my dream man.

This was beyond ridiculous, beyond stupid, beyond perversion. Surely no words existed that could describe this madwoman? Struggling to keep composed after this horrifying speech, Roberto finally managed to say, "You're sick. Cut it out! Never in my life have I heard such – such…filthy rubbish!"

"Rubbish? Oh, no. Don't get me wrong," Anna laughed. "What you call 'rubbish' is the truth. Haven't you ever thought that I might have feelings too?"

"If you do, they're clearly perverted and that of a girl who's completely lost her mind."

"Don't insult me. I'm not here to have a word game with you."

"Then what do you want?" Roberto roared. "You – you're the – the sickest, most shocking girl I've ever known! People in their right minds don't go round locking up people they claim to love."

"I'm not a person, I'm a mutant." Anna seemed unashamed of this fact. "Just as you are."

"How could you…"

"How did I know?" Anna raised her eyes. "Let's just say that the mutant who knocked you out does have some…possessive powers."

"What do you want with me? If you're asking for my love, no, that's out of the question."

"Funny, Rob. Anyone would think you can read minds."

"Give it up, Anna. I cannot give you what you want."

"Cannot, or will not?"

"Pick one."

"Roberto, hear me out," Anna said coolly. "I know what your powers are, and I know its weakness. No sun, no powers. Stay out of the sun too long, you get weak. So, let's make a very simple deal. You give up that pathetic Rahne girl, and give _me _your heart instead, and I'll let you out at times to receive a controlled amount of sunlight. Deal?"

"Don't even think about it!" Roberto spat. "Love you? Let me out at times? What do you think I am, a dog to be played with?"

"Believe me, you'll change your mind soon enough." Anna laid a cold hand on Roberto's cheek; the Brazilian immediately pulled away, disgusted. "Why would you pick Rahne over me, anyway? Look at how plain that girl is. What handsome boy in his right mind would go for her?"

"I don't judge people based on looks. Even the most beautiful girl can be sick at heart. Like you!" Roberto spat.

"Oh, you flatter me," Anna laughed. "Most beautiful girl? Why, thank you! Seldom do I receive such direct compliments."

"Let me out now, or else…"

"Or what?" Anna sneered. "You'll burst into tears, or scream for help? Well, believe me, no-one will hear you. Scream all you like, if you wish. Go on. Maybe you'll have a dream come true, and your dear old Rahne will come running after you miraculously. I wonder if she even knows you're a mutant? I should have asked Possessor to dig deeper into your memories. I'd love to see the look on her face when she finds out."

So Anna did not know Rahne herself was a mutant, or that the two of them were literally surrounded by others of their kind. Thank goodness. If Anna did not know, she would certainly not be ready for a mutant attack. Xavier was such a strong telepath that it would not take long for him, surely, to find out where he was.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Anna said cheerfully. "I'll give you a few more days to make up your mind. Until then, toodles, Rob. Hope you have a great day here."

"Anna…"

She merely sketched him a cheeky smile, like an innocent child playing a trick, and headed to the window, shutting her eyes and drawing on her mutant powers. Before Roberto's shocked eyes, her body shrunk, morphed, so that by the time it was over, Anna was no longer a beautiful young woman, but a butterfly. Bright colours rose to the window, and then Anna was gone, leaving Roberto alone in his dreaded prison.

**Hoho!! Thought it was time for a bit of fun here now!!! But then, I guess the "confession" shouldn't be a shock. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**


	11. Missing Mutant

"Rahne, have you seen Rob anywhere? He was supposed to meet me here more than half an hour ago."

"Huh?" Her reverie broken, Rahne looked up sharply as Ray approached her in the library.

"Have you seen Rob?" Ray repeated.

"No. Why? Did he go missing?"

"Uh-huh," Ray frowned. "Did you scare him off? Things have been rather…strained between you two lately."

"I don't want to talk about it," Rahne replied shortly.

"Sorry," Ray grimaced. "Alright, I'll back off. But if you do see him…"

Rahne's green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Forget I said it," Ray sighed.

"Like I even want to _see _his face," Rahne muttered to herself. "I'd rather stare at a rubbish dump for an hour than talk to him for a minute."

Not too far away, Ray lounged around impatiently, continuously looking at the library door and his watch. It was most unusual for Roberto to be this late. Everyone knew Roberto to be a very punctual fellow.

Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty. Exasperated, Ray strode up to Rahne again.

"Do you think something's happened to Rob?" he enquired. "Rob is never this late. Surely he's…"

"Oh, he'll be fine!" Rahne sighed, exasperated. "He must have forgotten, or was held up."

"I don't like this one bit." Ray was frowning hard now. "Don't laugh at me, Rahne, but I have a feeling something isn't right."

"Oh?" Rahne raised her eyes. "Had a dream, or something?"

Ray stared hard at her. "Excuse me?"

"I did have a dream about Roberto being in danger," Rahne replied, lowering her pen. "I warned him, of course, but he refused to listen to me."

"Wait." Ray leaned forward, his eyes widening. "A dream? What did you see?"

"Roberto surrounded by Anna, who changed into some monster, and two other fellows I didn't recognize."

Ray's forehead creased with concern. "Did you tell the Professor?"

"No."

"Perfect!" Ray threw up his hands. "Why didn't you? I'm sure dreams like that…"

"I'm not a telepath," Rahne interrupted.

"I know," Ray replied. "But don't forget, we mutants are…markedly different. I'd have taken that dream much more seriously if I were you! Come on! We must let the Professor know now!"

"He's very ill…"

"Then we'll talk to Jean Grey…"

"She's not around, remember?"

"Then what are we to do?" Ray cried, forgetting he was in the library.

"Shhh!" Rahne hissed, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him towards the door. "Not so loud. We'll talk outside."

Once outside, Ray folded his arms and leaned against the wall, looking more serious than he had ever been. "Tell me, Rahne, have you any clue who those people in your dream were?"

"Aside from Anna, I don't know the rest. You believe the dream was…real?"

"Could be," Ray replied. "I mean, we mutants aren't exactly normal. You think that freaky Anna girl is behind his disappearance?"

"He might not even have disappeared," Rahne reminded him patiently. "There's no need to panic over something like this. People forget things all the time."

"Not Roberto."

"You're starting to really annoy me…"

"Come one!" Ray snapped. "Roberto is your friend, isn't he?"

"_Was _my friend," Rahne felt obliged to correct.

"Whatever. Friend or not, he's still our comrade, a fellow mutant. I'm not going to stand by if he's in danger. Come on. We'd better go talk to the Professor. He can't be so sick that he can't even listen for several minutes." Ray was already striding away. "Come on, Rahne."

No point arguing with Ray now. He really meant it. Sighing, and hoping Ray's worry was unfounded, Rahne hurried after him.

Xavier, unfortunately, was far too ill to see anyone, and Jean would not be back for another four days or so. No-one else in the Institute had seen any signs of Roberto. He had not been sighted for several hours now. Ray was starting to get more and more frantic by the minute, despite Rahne's best efforts to calm him down.

"We should use Cerebro and locate him!" Ray fretted. "If the Professor can't use his telepathy now, then someone else…"

"You know we can't use Cerebro!" Rahne interrupted. "It works best with a telepath, and anyone, the Professor is the only one who really knows how to use it. Not that _we _can get in, anyway."

"Then what are we going to do?" Ray demanded.

"Wait a little longer," Rahne said, for the tenth time. "If Rob isn't home by evening, then we'll take action. Maybe it's escaped your notice, but he hasn't exactly been…himself lately."

"Course I noticed!" Ray snapped. "Rob's my good friend! As if I wouldn't notice! Maybe it's escaped _your _notice, but I'm not blind!" He spoke with a fury Rahne had never heard before, and Rahne promptly shut up. Ray was certainly hot-tempered, but he had never been _bad­_-tempered.

Hours passed, with Ray constantly pacing restlessly around the mansion, asking a thousand and one questions about Rahne's dream. Rahne grew so stressed that she felt ready to morph into a wolf any second and rip Ray into pieces. But she had been trained well to control her emotions, and managed to hold onto her patience by the merest thread.

Evening came, still bringing no signs of Roberto. Ray picked at his dinner absently, while Rahne developed a constant frown. She could hardly acknowledge she liked the Brazilian after the way he had treated her, but Ray was right: Roberto was their comrade, like it or not, and if he was in trouble, it was their duty to help him.

The clock chimed eight o'clock, and still, Roberto made no signs of returning. By then, word had spread like lightning around the entire Institute.

Roberto was missing.

**Erm, guys, hate to complain about reviews, but I was extremely sad when I received only ONE review for the previous chappie (Xing, thanks a million for that review!!!) Is this story so boring that nobody wants to read it? If that's the case, then I might as well stop writing it. **


	12. Call in the Night

Rahne found herself unable to sleep that night. The news of Roberto's now-obvious disappearance had spread like fire throughout the entire Institute, sending waves of gossip and anxiety everywhere.

Rahne could hardly say she liked Roberto that much anymore, after all that had happened, but the feeling of anxiety seemed reluctant to leave her. Left, right, left, right. No matter how many times she tossed and turned restlessly on her bed, she could not even get her eyelids to shut.

The Professor had warned her before, of course, that much of her powers were controlled by her emotions. Feeling too much anger, anxiety or grief did have a tendency to cause her to become a wolf in the blink of an eye without her even being aware of it. It had happened once; Rahne had been expected to learn her lesson and remember to keep her emotions in check.

And now, all that training had seemed to have deserted her altogether. Memories of her nightmare still flooded her mind. Non-telepathic or not, it was beyond doubt that Anna had somehow gotten her hands on Roberto.

_Don't panic, don't panic! _she bellowed internally. _Surely you don't want to suddenly turn into a wolf right now, right here? Keep calm, Rahne, keep calm! Don't panic! Don't p…_

No use. A weird cry, half-human, half-wolf tore from her throat, miraculously managing not to wake Kelly. Rahne's roommate merely grunted slightly and turned over with a sleepy sigh. Rahne breathed out with temporary relief.

_Well, Miss Rahne, what are you going to do now? Just lie here tossing and turning the whole night while Roberto probably slumbers in some monster's lair? Even if you don't have reason to like him, surely you're not going to just abandon him? The Professor is way too ill to use any telepathy, or Cerebro, and Jean Grey is still overseas; none of us here has her contact. _

"Keep reminding me," Rahne muttered to her conscience. "Can't you shut up even for once?"

A wave of dizziness suddenly swept over her, sending her head reeling. It was not the first time Rahne had experienced this; too much anxiety tended to trigger off giddiness, before her powers started taking over.

"Stop it," she muttered to no-one in particular. "I'm in control, I'm in control, I'm in…"

Fur sprouted on her hands suddenly, the fingers shortening and fattening, claws forming. Rahne gasped and sprung up from her bed, casting a glance at the still-sleeping Kelly. Willing calm back into herself, Rahne managed to suppress her feelings long enough to reform her human hands.

Gasping and panting, Rahne fled to the door, yanked it open, and shut it as quietly as she could manage. Even now, she was more than sure she could feel fur on her hands yet again, as well as on her face now. She was a wolf, not human; the wolf hated confined spaces, she needed to be outdoors.

Rahne slapped herself mentally, realizing with horror that her human self was starting to fade away. She could still feel the wolf's desire for open air, for freedom…

_Rahne, help me! I need you! Rahne!!! _

A cry that was more wolf than human burst from her throat before she could clamp her mouth shut. Hastily, Rahne clapped a hand frantically over her mouth, but it was obviously too late to stop the sound.

"Roberto?" she muttered. She was beyond sure that she had heard Roberto's voice. "Roberto? Where are you?"

_Help me, Rahne, help me! _

"Roberto?"

There was no further reply. Rahne barely dared to breathe. Had she imagined it? Or had he somehow managed to send her a telepathic message?

The wolf's friend was in danger, danger. Rahne could not think of anything sensible or rational right now. The wolf was fiercely loyal; if a friend was in danger, it helped, no matter the cost. Roberto had called her; she must go right now.

Half-running, half-stumbling, Rahne headed downstairs to the front door, barely aware of what she was doing. It was the first time her wolf instincts had taken over so strongly; she lacked the strength to combat it. As if in a dream, Rahne pulled the front door open, stepped outside, shut the door. For a brief moment, her human sense returned, and she regretted what she had done. Once locked, the door could only be opened from the inside, not outside. But the regret was extremely brief; seconds later, her human form and senses were altogether gone, replaced by a wolf's. The wolf had no common sense; it only wanted to save its comrade. It would not stop to think first of the consequences of going alone to some unknown place.

_Rahne, help! I need you! Please, help me! _

Rahne tilted her head back and let out a full-blown howl. As the clouds parted to reveal the full moon, a bright ball of silver in the dark sky, Rahne lowered herself and ran off into the distance.

**Ok…sorry for the slow update. I'm getting a little lazy at times, I admit. Anyway, please REVIEW!!! I don't like to keep grumbling, but it's seriously sad to see my reviews getting less and less each time I update. **


	13. Shocking Revelation

It was evening now. Roberto sat alone in his cell, staring blindly as the dull grey stones opposite him. A whole day had passed since the sick Anna had imprisoned him here. There was nothing whatsoever for him to do; he was only capable of sitting, staring and meditating, trying in vain to find an escape.

There was some darkish movement by the stone wall, and then Shadow emerged, cold and silent, with a plate of food in her pale hands. She said nothing, merely placed it on the ground in front of Roberto and left in the same way she had entered.

"How nice of Anna to give me something to eat," Roberto muttered, glaring down at the overly lavish meal set before him: well-cooked steak, potatoes, vegetables. "I can't believe Miss Sick actually remembers to give me food. Didn't think she had a brain in that insane head of hers." Barely consoled by the sight of the delicious food, Roberto stuck the provided knife into the meat and sliced off a small piece, using the fork to convey it to his mouth. It tasted no better than paper.

For the second time, shadows moved by the wall, and then Anna emerged this time, a peculiar smile on her face. Roberto deliberately ignored her and busied himself with chewing his steak.

"Having a good meal, Roberto? Believe me, I'm doing my best to make you comfortable and happy."

"I'd be much more comfortable and happy if I were out of this dungeon and back home."

"Ah, I'm sorry, that's not something I can do," Anna said smoothly.

"Get lost."

Anna laughed a high, silvery laugh.

"I said, GET LOST!" Roberto roared in a fury, flinging his fork at Anna violently.

"Oh dear, what a temper you have!" Anna laughed, dodging it easily. "How are you supposed to eat with…"

"GO AWAY!" Red-faced with anger, Roberto hurled his knife at Anna.

Anna dodged it again, shaking a head like someone exasperated at a child's silly antics, and finally departed.

"Good riddance, beast!" Roberto yelled out. He barely cared that the chains restraining him would not quite permit him to reach his cutlery. He wasn't even hungry anyway. Using his hands, he forced himself to shove several pieces of the vegetables and meat into his mouth, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Furious, bored, tired, Roberto leaned back against the wall and let himself doze off, for there was nothing else for him to do.

Minutes later, he was aroused by the sound of two or three people talking not too far from his cell, their voices muffled. The name 'Rahne' slipped briefly into the conversation, immediately capturing Roberto's interest.

"…doesn't know, obviously, that things are not as he thought. Never…responsible for it."

_What on earth? _

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"Shadow can use her shadows to cast physical illusions. It's what she did…illusion…seem as if Rahne was kissing someone else. Never happened…"

_An illusion of Rahne kissing someone?! _Straining against he chains, Roberto moved closer to the voice as far as the chains would permit, barely breathing.

The voices had become clearer now, just enough for Roberto to hear properly. "Yes, that's right," Anna was saying. "Roberto thought the illusion was real, alright. Shadow did her job incredibly well." Laughter rang out. "You should see the way he and Rahne cold-shouldered each other after that. Anyone would have thought they were ready to kill each other by then. Oh yes, Shadow is a very valuable person to have, believe me. Now, thanks to her, Roberto actually believes Rahne truly kissed some other guy. It's a pity I wasn't around to watch the show. But it doesn't matter. Shadow's illusion worked perfectly. Roberto will no longer trust or like Rahne. Time for _me _to make my move now."

"So, how are you going to get him? You yourself said he won't take any notice of you."

"Oh, trust me, there are other ways to get his heart. He won't remain like that forever. He thinks Rahne has betrayed him; why wouldn't he go for another girl?"

The other speaker laughed cruelly. "To think that Brazilian kid could be so dumb. Fancy falling prey to a mere illusion! Ho ho ho!"

And that was when Roberto finally realized, with a shudder of pure horror and self-loathing, that Rahne, all along, had been his one true friend in the world.

**Ok…yes, I have put in some effort, and actually updated, so pretty pretty please do mua a favour and REVIEW!!! I would really appreciate that, thank you. It's really really sad to see that I have less and less readers and reviewers each time I update. **


	14. Threats and Pressure

Anna, it seemed, could not even be bothered to give Roberto a break after the startling revelation. Barely five minutes had passed after the conversation when Anna unbolted the heavy door and came striding into the cell. Roberto was shaking all over with fury, barely able to muster up any calm. How dare Anna make an appearance like this, as though nothing was out of the ordinary?

"Get lost, you monster!" Roberto roared, as Anna shut the door behind her, with a considerable amount of effort. "How dare you show your ugly face here now like this?"

"Excuse me?" Anna raised her eyes mockingly.

"I heard you!" Roberto hissed, trembling with rage. "Rahne kissing that boy was nothing but a stupid illusion, conjured up by your Shadow friend to trick me and to break us up! How dare you? How dare you do something so evil and show your hideous face here to me? GET OUT!!!"

"Let's make this _very _clear, Roberto," Anna responded firmly, folding her arms across her chest. "You either respond to my feelings for you, and be free again. Or you'll simply have to remain in here. There's no other option."

"I hate you more than anything else in the world!" Roberto roared. "From the bottom of my heart and soul, I abhor you and all your wicked deeds! Get lost! I'd rather die and rot in here alone than be your lover!"

"Oh, trust me, you don't."

"Trust you? _Trust you? _I'd rather trust a dead cat any day!"

"Roberto, my patience has a limit, and that limit is now!" Anna said threateningly. "I'm sick and tired of you always avoiding me as though I had some deadly, contagious disease. Return my love, and you never need be in here again."

"You're a damned beast and not a human," Roberto returned coldly. "I don't know if you're insane or simply sick in that perverted head of yours, but as surely as the sun rises in the morning, I will never be your lover or friend! As long as I live, I will live only to escape. You will never have my love or friendship no matter what you do to me."

"You're making a big mistake, Roberto, the biggest of your life. Your refusal will come at a high cost, even if you don't know it now. I mean it."

"GET OUT!" Roberto exploded, straining against the chains until his wrists were blood-red. "If I had no chains restricting me or a sense of moral, I'd strangle you to death right now! GET OUT!!!"

Anna sighed, shaking her head like a peevish child. "Then you leave me no choice." Before Roberto could open his mouth, Anna had taken several steps forward, and was pressing her lips against his, her hand pulling his head forward.

"CURSE YOU!" Roberto spat, recoiling at once, using his hand to deliver an almighty slap to her face. A red handprint immediately blossomed across her perfect pale skin. With his other hand, Roberto wiped his lips with more force than necessary.

"Well, that was sweeter than I thought," Anna purred, apparently undaunted by his slap. "I'd always hoped that you'd do it willingly to me someday, but since you didn't, I guess I had to take the initiative and do it myself." She leaned forward again, but Roberto was prepared, and instantly lashed out with his feet, kicking her viciously in the stomach.

"Ok, that's gonna hurt," Anna said casually, rubbing her stomach calmly. "Perhaps I've been feeding you too much meat. Those legs and hands of yours have far too much strength. I suppose you'll have to survive on vegetarian dishes from now on."

"Do you think I care, you bitch?"

"Bitch? Well, you are getting cruder and cruder each moment. Perhaps you're not prepared to see how much I can offer you, as your lover. Never mind. Take your time. When the time's right, you'll be more than happy to give me your love freely."

"That'll happen on the day the moon rises in the morning."

"You and your nature talk. Well, my sweet Roberto, I'll leave you to yourself for now, until you've calmed down. Then maybe we'll have another sweet little condition. Goodbye."

"Good riddance!"

Roberto spent the rest of the afternoon cursing Anna inwardly and wiping his lips, wondering how long more he would still feel the disgusting touch of her lips on his.

**Xing, allyg1990 and night neko-jin, thanks a million for reviewing! You three were the only ones who reviewed the previous chappie! Please continue to review, thanks. **


	15. Regrets

Roberto had never felt so relieved to see Anna leave him. The sight of her departing was as lovely as watching the pink and gold sunset every evening.

But joy was incredibly short-lived. Guilt and self-loathing now overran any emotion he had felt earlier. How could he have been so blind? Rahne alone had stuck with him through thick and thin.

And now, he himself had dumped his most precious treasure.

It was beyond Roberto to even weep or shed tears. His heart was broken, so torn, he didn't think it could ever be mended again. Nothing in the world could heal this wound now. He blamed nobody but himself; he had never even stopped to consider that mutants could have been at work when he saw 'Rahne' kissing the boy.

_Rahne, I'm so sorry! Forgive me! If you hate me for life, or refuse to speak to me ever again, I won't grumble. Only forgive or forget my cruelty and stupidity! _

Memories of himself and Rahne flitted furiously through his head. Their clash in school, and the weeks-long enmity following that. The loss of his unloving father, and how that had brought them together. Their happy times after that.

The appearance of Anna, their deadliest enemy.

_Oh, I don't deserve Rahne at all! It would really have been better if we had never met at all. Then I could never have broken her heart, and mine. I'm an unworthy being, and will never deserve such a friend. Forgive me, Rahne! _

No matter what it took, he knew he must escape. Even if Rahne could never forgive him, he must at least let her know that he, Roberto, had been the fool and liar, not her. If she chose to send him away with a slap and curse, then he would bear it gracefully and in silence. It was no less than he deserved, after all.

Even his imprisonment here was his own fault. Rahne had warned him after she had had the nightmare; he had chosen to disregard it, thinking Rahne's word could no longer be trusted. If he had simply made the decision to at least be on guard against Anna, and kept well out of her way, then he might be free right now, instead of sitting alone and miserable in some dungeon in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps this was his punishment for being so cruel to Rahne.

A drop of clear liquid fell from his glistening eye and fell onto his trembling hand. The tears he had held at bay for so long could no longer be restrained, and fell freely like rain. Like a child, Roberto wept, burying his face in his hands. Wept not for himself and his suffering at the hands of an insane mutant with no brains or heart, but for Rahne, whose heart he had shredded. Everything was his fault…

After minutes of sobbing, Roberto managed to calm himself down, restoring partial order to his tortured mind. Watering the ground with his tears and regretting his folly would not break open the prison door and let him walk out a free man. What he needed was a calm mind and a good plan. He could not remain a prisoner here forever. He would not.

"Just you wait, Anna Whitestar," he muttered. "Just you wait. Just because I'm a prisoner now, doesn't mean I'll remain one forever. Someday, I'll be free, and then I'll make sure I never again cross paths with you. Just you wait, Anna Whitestar. Just you wait!"

**Yup, I know this is pretty short, so I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**Please REVIEW!!!  
**


	16. Second Captive

Rahne awoke at last in the morning, groaning with exhaustion and grogginess. She lay on hard, cold ground, not on her bed, as she should be. Confused, tired, she forced herself to sit up, rubbing her bleary eyes and smoothing down her ruffled hair.

"Where on earth am I?" she muttered, blinking violently. "How did I get here?"

Slowly, memory returned to her, turning her pale and cold at once. Anxiety and panic had unleashed her powers the previous night, turning her into a complete wolf with wolf senses. She had run out of the Institute to find Roberto.

Alone.

"Well, you really are intelligent, aren't you, Rahne?" she snapped to herself. "Running off alone to find a friend. How stupid can you get? You don't even know what mutants you're up against!"

As far as she could see, there was no way she could return to the Institute now and get help. She had no either where she was, or how far she was from home. She would not risk morphing into a wolf again, lest she lost her human senses and did something stupid again. No, that would not do. She must remain a human and think like a human, with common sense.

_Think Rahne, think! Where there's a will, there's a way. Now that you're here, you might as well try looking for Roberto. _

Where was she even supposed to start? Rahne forcefully rose to her feet, wishing she had at least brought some water or told someone where she was going. She was still in her nightgown, much to her embarrassment. Silly thing to worry about, really. Who would she care about what she was wearing when she had much bigger things to worry about?

Such as, would she even survive this ridiculous rescue mission?

Fortunately, something of her wolf instincts still had a thrall over her. Her ears were keen enough to detect the sound of a stream not too far away. Making her way over to it, she eagerly lapped up the cold liquid, splashing some on her face, taking pleasure in its cool touch.

A sudden faint cry sounded in the distance, immediately catching her attention. Had she really heard a cry of distress, or was she imagining things? Rahne straightened herself, straining her ears.

The cry sounded faintly, again. No, she was definitely not imagining things, alright. Roberto was nearby. There was no telling how she knew, she just _knew_, somehow.

_Where exactly are you, Rob? _her heart cried. _I'm not a telepath; such abilities belong only to Jean and the Professor! _

Barely daring to breathe, Rahne crept forward, careful not to make any sound. As she paused before some thick shrubs, she became aware that something grey stood in the distance. Parting the bushes, she thrust her head forward, staring out into the distance.

A single grey building stood upon the plains, tall and imposing. This was not something Rahne had ever seen before. The building looked decidedly like a cross between a small fortress and an old-fashioned castle, just large enough to hold several people. Standing in the middle of nowhere, the building looked more than suspicious.

Trying to remain hidden, Rahne moved forward, one step at a time. Under her feet, a twig suddenly cracked, sounding deafeningly loud in the silence. Grimacing, she promptly ducked behind a tree.

"I've got to be more careful than ever. With a biological manipulator like Ana around, I could be watched even now by an ant," Rahne muttered to herself.

On and on she plodded, making it a point to duck behind a tree or bush every now and then. Being a wolf right now was probably the smartest move, but she did not dare to risk losing her human self again.

Or was it worth taking the risk?

Rahne halted to a stop, shut her eyes, and willed calm back into herself. Breathe in, breathe out. She allowed her heart rate to slow down, and then, feeling calm enough, drew in a deep breath and concentrated on morphing into her other self.

Being a wolf was very different to being a human. For fifteen or so minutes, she had not noticed anything else but the surrounding plants. The moment she had morphed, however, she had immediately detected the odor of a human not too far off. On the alert instantly, Rahne bounded off swiftly.

She had not gone far before someone suddenly looked up before her, so suddenly that Rahne almost collided head-on into her. Drawing back sharply, she released a growl, fur bristling defensively. Somehow, it was not surprising that the person standing before now was…Anna Whitestar.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Anna sneered. "A wolf-morphing mutant? How interesting. I don't normally get visitors around here. Who are you?"

In a rage, Rahne lunged forward furiously.

In a flash, Anna was gone, replaced by a raven. Momentum, however, still carried Rahne forward, so that her jaws ended up snapping at air.

"Goodness, what an aggressive mutant," Anna drawled, resuming her human shape again, far behind Rahne. "Who are you? Don't make me ask again."

Growling, Rahne turned round sharply and lunged again.

She never reached her target after all. She had only taken several leaps forward when someone stepped out suddenly, raising a piece of wood high above Rahne. She automatically tried to swerve, but the girl was far quicker and mercilessly brought down the makeshift weapon onto Rahne's head. Whimpering with pain, Rahne's legs buckled, and she limply fell sideways.

"Good work, Ein. Now, let's get this mutant into the dungeon. When she's regained consciousness, she'll very much find herself obliged to answer our questions. You go and call back Possessor. I think he'll be very useful for this kind of thing."

"Of course, Anna."

And that was when Rahne realized she too, was a captive, just before the darkness swarmed before her eyes, taking over her completely.

**Ok, this story's more than halfway tru!!! Yeah!!! Please review, thank you. **


	17. The Truth about Anna's Minions

Rahne awoke many hours later, sore, groggy and stiff. Very gingerly, she raised a weak, shaking hand and felt the back of her head. She was positive she could feel a major bump on the back.

As time passed, she became aware that something cold and hard surrounded both her wrists. Blinking her bleary eyes, Rahne looked down detachedly, and, much to her shock, noticed the grey iron chains shackling them to the wall behind.

_What on earth?! How is this possible? Where am I? Is this some sort of dungeon?_

There was no-one around to give her answers, as far as she could see. Rahne's heart begin to beat dangerously fast as she suddenly recalled what she had done. Ran out to alone to save Roberto, got caught, got knocked unconscious…

"Could anything be better than this?!"

_Think, Rahne, think! Where there's a will, there's a way! There must be a way to get out of this…prison, or whatever this place this is! _

Rahne's mind ran around furiously in circles. Thinking, it seemed, was out of the question. Logic had seemed to desert her altogether.

Near her, footsteps sounded. Rahne drew in a deep breath and let it out again, determined not to show how frightened she was.

Two odd-looking people stood within her cell, though Rahne hadn't seen the door opening. Both of them were pale-faced and dark-eyed, clad completely in black garments. Rahne shuddered at the expression in their eyes and had to look away. Such coldness and darkness…it was beyond comprehension.

"You are Rahne, are you not?"

_Don't look at them! Don't look at them! _

"I said, are you Rahne?" Shadow repeated, more loudly.

"What does it matter?"

Shadow strode right up before Rahne, looking down coldly on the Scottish girl. Rahne forced herself to look back at the mutant, holding herself as steadily as she could.

"Who are you?" Rahne demanded, relieved that her voice did not quaver. "Why am I a prisoner in this…in this dungeon? What right do you have to keep me here?"

Shadow laughed mirthlessly. "Fool, I'm not the master around here."

"Then who is?"

"It doesn't matter," Possessor replied coolly. "We've only come here to make things clear. The one we work for now loves someone who unfortunately has love only for you. If you want to go free, you'll go to Roberto and make it clear that you want nothing more to do with him. Do you understand?"

"Roberto hates me anyway," Rahne retorted.

"Ah, not anymore," Shadow pointed out. "He knows the truth now, and seems to be very bitter about it."

Rahne's eyes narrowed. "What truth?"

Shadow cocked her head, regarding Rahne arrogantly. "It was my doing. What Roberto saw was nothing but an illusion which _I _created."

"You _what_?" Rahne roared, her face reddening with fury. "_Your _doing? _You _were the one who created that illusion of me kissing some other boy? Monster! Brute!" A terrifying fury overtook Rahne; she strained so hard at her shackles that blood seeped out from her wrists, yet she barely noticed.

"We were paid well," Shadow replied. "_Very _well, in fact."

"Oh, so you're a mercenary who works for hire?" Rahne bellowed. "You bitch! You'll pay for this!"

"Oh no, we won't," Possessor sneered. "People actually pay for our services. Believe it or not, we're not mercenaries or assassins, regardless of what others think. Since we do have…unusual abilities, we put them to good use, and get good pay for it."

"By causing misery and heartbreak?" Rahne hissed.

Possessor threw back his head and laughed, a bitter laugh that resounded eerily throughout the cell. "_We _cause misery and heartbreak? Oh, no! It was humans who made us what we are now! They hated and misunderstood us and forced us out into the streets to make our own living! Our own parents hated us and kicked us out of our homes and left us with nothing. The world persecuted us and made us perpetual outsiders! We only do what we must to keep living. If you think you're so wise, then tell us how else we may find some way of living?"

This startling revelation was enough to deflate Rahne's rage, just for the moment. "Your parents kicked you out from home for being mutants?"

"You think life is so good to everyone?" Shadow sneered. "Oh, yes, of course, for pampered mutants like you! What would _you _know of pain and feeling like an outsider for all eternity? You don't like the way we do things? It's your problem, not ours."

"You don't have to do this," Rahne said, hoping she would not endanger anyone else by what she was about to say. "There is a certain institute around which takes in mutants and trains them to use their powers for good. It can't replace your true family, but you'll have friends and others who care for you. Others just like you. Why not…"

"Save it, Rahne," Possessor interrupted. "If you don't like what we are, it's too bad for you."

"But what you're doing is wrong!" Rahne said firmly. "After all you've been through, you know what pain is, don't you? Doesn't it bother you, making a living out of other people's miseries?"

"Oh, so you have an idea? You have a better suggestion for how we should make a living? You prefer us to steal and rob maybe?"

"Go to the institute I spoke of," Rahne said, careful not to provide any names yet. "You won't get paid, but you'll get free lodging and provisions. And, more importantly, friendship and love. It'll be a far better life than what you're living now. You don't have to do what your current master told you to do. Please, just let me out of this place. Roberto might have wronged me, but he doesn't deserve to be locked up somewhere like me."

Possessor and Shadow raised their dark eyes, lips twisted in twin sneers. "We're not the ones in control here. Anna paid us well to do this. If you really want to be free, go to Roberto and tell him you hate him, and that there's no more love in your heart for him. Then you increase his own chance of freedom. Simple as that."

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said," Rahne sighed with exasperation.

"Do you, or do you not understand plain English?"

"You ask the impossible, and you know it." Rahne's calm voice belied the rage and turmoil within her. Anna? Anna was the one who held Roberto prisoner? Somehow, that did not surprise her one bit.

"Don't force Anna to take more drastic measures," Shadow warned. "Is it so hard to reject Roberto, after all he's done to you?"

Rahne clenched her fist so tightly it turned white. "He hurt me because of _you_!" she roared. "Now, let me out! You and your friend and Anna are all sick, twisted, perverted people who care for nothing but yourselves!"

"Wrong," Possessor returned. "Me and Shadow once cared for others, a long time ago, before the world turned against us. But all we got in return was hatred. What good is it, caring for others?"

"You're indeed warped," Rahne hissed. "People don't do kind things to others only to expect rewards in return. Now, let me out or…"

"Or what? You'll bite or scratch us?" Shadow said mockingly. "Last chance, little wolf. Give up Roberto, or watch him remain prisoner forever."

"If you hurt him, you'll regret ever being born."

"Ah well, don't say we didn't warn you." Possessor's eyes swept contemptuously over Rahne. "Come, Shadow. Anna will be expecting a report. Let's go." Becoming one with the mutant's shadows, the mysterious pair vanished through the wall as if they had never existed.

Rahne dug her nails into her palms and cursed aloud.

**Sorry for taking so long!!! I have other commitments, so I won't be updating this for some time. Gotta put it on hiatus until I'm free again. My sincere apologies; I'll try and finish this story ASAP. Thank you for your patience. **


	18. Free

The days rolled by more slowly than a tortoise, as Rahne languished on in prison, unable to find a way out. After Shadow and Possessor left her, she had spent hours trying to locate a weak spot in the prison, a hole, a crack, anything that looked vulnerable. But Anna or her minions had chosen the prison well – too well.

Life fell into a boring routine. There was little Rahne could do, except eat and sleep, eat and sleep daily. Each dull morning, a plate of food would appear in her cell, placed there by unseen hands. Rahne loathed the half-stale bread and dry meat that became a regular meal, but her stomach would not permit her to starve herself on a regular basis. Which meant, of course, that she was obliged to cram the disgusting food into her mouth each day. Never again, she thought wryly, would she complain about the food served in the Institute.

The part of her that was more wolf often threatened to break free, driving her into a crazed state. Wolves were meant to run wild and free in the forest, not be confined in a tight space which was more than enough to drive out the insanity of any person. More often than not, Rahne could feel her human side literally slipping away, giving way to the wilder side of her. But the Professor had been an excellent tutor, and had taught Rahne several techniques to keep her wild side at bay. After so long, doing so was not easy, but with the persistence and determination that had kept her sane for so long, she managed to maintain her human side.

Rahne yanked her hair absently with one hand, using her fingers to count how many days she had been in there. One, two, three…goodness! Had it already been eight days since she had been a prisoner? How could the Professor and his mutants not have found her yet? Xavier was surely the greatest telepathic in the world; it would have taken only minutes for him to locate her. Something was most certainly _very _wrong.

Rahne growled a little, sounding more wolf than human at that moment, and clenched her hand so hard that her knuckled turned white. A myriad of possibilities whirled through her head, none of them very realistic or helpful. Knocking out Shadow or Possessor, not a simple task, given their powers. Scream her head out and demand to be released, pointless and breath-wasting. Pretend to be dead, well, it wouldn't take long for someone to discover her pretence, and being locked up wasn't enough to kill a mutant like her. So far, no logical thought had crossed her mind.

Then finally, _it _came.

At that moment, Rahne had never before felt so thankful for her mutancy. After all, after being locked up for so long, what was more natural than for her to go slightly bizarre? Eight days of confinement was enough to drive a human crazy; it was more than sufficient to turn a wild creature even wilder. If she could act mad enough, perhaps, just perhaps, she could compel her jailers to let her out into the open.

Without even knowing how far her plan would go, Rahne begun. Hours later, as she heard the faint sound of footsteps outside the door, she lay down on the ground and moaned as loudly as she could, deliberately calling out incoherent words in her native Gaelic tongue. She heard someone muttering something, and then the door creaked open to reveal Shadow and Possessor. Shadow was carrying a plate of food in her hand, and Possessor was staring hard at the Scottish girl lying in front of him, jerking convulsively and groaning as if she were the sickest being in the world.

"What's up with her?" Shadow snapped.

"Don't…feel…good," Rahne moaned. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Possessor approaching her slowly and cautiously. "Need…open…air…" Morphing partially into a wolf, she stretched back her throat and let out a half-wolf, half-human cry that startled even herself.

Possessor cursed under his breath and retreated several steps. "I think she's going a little…mad," he muttered to Shadow, who was eyeing Rahne suspiciously. "I've heard tales of shape-shifting mutants who tend to take on a somewhat wilder side once they've been in animal form. It seems Rahne is in their league too."

Shadow snorted as she laid the plate of food by her feet.

"AWOOOOOHHH!" Rahne let out another wolf-cry, releasing all her rage and frustration and desperation into that inhuman cry. Possessor shuddered visibly, and Shadow felt her hairs standing up on the back of her neck. Sensing that things were going her way, Rahne paused momentarily for breath and released a third cry, slightly wilder this time. Gasping for breath as loudly as she could, she arched her back and begin to writhe furiously, shouting out profanities at Anna in Gaelic, keeping her voice as uncontrolled as she could.

"Mad wolf!" Possessor gasped, noticeably shaken now. "Rahne, cut it out! Do you hear me? Cut it out, I said!"

In reply, Rahne let out another bellow, threatening to deafen Shadow and Possessor.

"Damn it!" Shadow swore, clapping her hands over her ears. "My eardrums will burst any moment now! Possessor! Do something! Possess her and…"

"I can't possess someone who's half-beast and half-human!"

"Urgh!" Shadow stomped her foot angrily, like a spoiled child. "Then knock her out if you need to!"

"LET ME OUT!" Rahne bellowed, at the top of her lungs. "I NEED OPEN AIR OR I'LL LOSE MY SANITY! AWOOOOH!" She continued thrashing about, occasionally letting out several wild cries. "Fresh air…can't bear confinement…going mad…AAAHHH!"

"Get her outside!" Shadow barked, shaking her fist in the air. "You heard her! If that will quench her madness, do it!"

Possessor cursed aloud and approached Rahne cautiously, trying to find a way to drag her out. Rahne stifled a smile of triumph and continued to keep up her 'madness', more subdued now, for her throat hurt and her body ached from the violent thrashings.

"Oh, cut it out, you bitch! We're taking you outside now, so stop it!"

Hyperventilating, Rahne howled again and jerked back sharply as Possessor bent down to grab her elbow.

"Shadow, get over here and help me!"

_My mad acting must be better than I thought, even with nil practice! _Rahne thought wryly.

Grunting, panting and swearing, Shadow and Possessor strove to drag Rahne out from the cell. Rahne was anything but submissive, and continued to struggle, though with less vehemence now. By the time Shadow and Possessor had got her outside into the open air, both of them were covered in sweat and scratches.

Rahne didn't even have to feign her exhilaration. Knowing well that Shadow and Possessor didn't have the full strength which to resist her with, she leaped into action and morphed into a full wolf form, going for Possessor first. Teeth and claws sank down into his flesh, and Possessor yelled aloud with pain. As he recoiled violently, clutching his bleeding arm, Rahne morphed back into human form, grabbed a large stick from nearby, and slammed it down onto his head before Shadow had a chance to react.

"How dare you!" Shadow gasped, her eyes wider than saucers.

Rahne only shrugged and charged straight towards her last opponent. Shadow staggered backwards, gritting her teeth as she fought back her exhaustion and tried to summon her powers. But she was hampered by her heavy, tired limbs, and Rahne was far too quick. Using all the power and speed of the wolf, Rahne pounced on her, knocking her squarely to the ground. Shadow raised a hand and promptly tried to engulf Rahne in a cloak of shadows, but Rahne, anticipating the move, flipped to one side and returned to human form once more, presenting Shadow with a vicious blow to the temple. A large, ugly bruised immediately coloured Shadow's pale skin, and with a moan, Shadow's eyes rolled back as she drifted off into unconsciousness, her hand flopping down limply by her side.

"Hah!" With a triumphant exclamation of laughter, Rahne unsteadily rose to her feet and tilted her head skywards, taking in the sight of the bright sky and the scent of grass and flowers. "Thought you had me for good, Anna Whitestar? Well, you should never underestimate the power of the X-Men!" She thrust her arms upwards, as if to embrace the world. "Just you wait, Roberto. I'm coming for you!"

**Oh my! I can't believe it's been sooo long since this has been updated! A thousand apologies, dear readers. I won't make excuses for it this time, I'll simply say that I'll do my best to update it again by 1-2 months time, though I can't make promises. Thanks for your patience, and sorry once again! **


	19. Connections at Last

Xavier's head jerked up and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he felt the long-desired psychic contact with Rahne at last. Immediately, he poured all his strength into that connection, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his fingers to his temples.

_Rahne? Rahne, can you hear me? _

_Professor? _

_What's going on? Where are you? Tell me what's happening! _

_I…I don't know where exactly I am! I just escaped, but I don't know where Roberto is! _

_Calm down. Calm down. _Xavier took a deep breath as he felt Rahne's fear and anxiety in his mind. _Tell me what's going on. _

_I tried to go after Roberto one night. Something came over me; I couldn't stop myself. My wilder instincts took over, and I ran off to look for him. Then Anna kidnapped me and threw me into some dungeon. I've escaped, but there's still no sign of Roberto anywhere! _

Xavier groaned slightly. Rahne's wolfish instincts had most certainly kicked in at an extremely inopportune moment. Grimacing, he tried to pour all his concentration into thinking of a plan – quickly.

_Rahne, listen to me. Stay calm. Don't try to go after Roberto now. Stay where you are. I'm sending in several mutants to help. Do you hear me? _

_But Roberto is in Anna's wicked hands now! She might…_

_Rahne, no more heroism on your own now! I believe there's something in that dungeon of yours that blocks out telepathic connection. If it's back to that place for you, there's nothing we'll be able to do for you! Stay where you are, while I get your location. _Xavier frowned and made a mental note of the place quickly and sent out a telepathic call to Jean Grey, Logan, Storm, Scott, Rogue and Kurt.

_Rahne, I've got your location. Stay put. I'm sending help now. _

_Thanks, Professor. _Rahne's relief was almost palpable. _Please hurry! I'm afraid that crazy Anna will return any moment and re-capture me! That girl's mind is impossible to understand at the moment. _

Xavier pursed up his lips and allowed a frown to crease his forehead. Anna responsible for the attack? That didn't surprise him one bit.

_Rahne, do NOT attempt anything on your own now! I can already feel your thoughts running wild. Don't do anything of that sort. _

From where she was, Rahne winced, silently berating herself for not trying to hide her thoughts from the powerful telepathic.

_Don't give in to those wild instincts of yours, Rahne. I can already feel them starting to rise up. Control it! I've thought you everything necessary to keep it in check. Listen to me. Breathe in and out deeply. Don't think that you're a wolf. Keep your anger down…that's right. This isn't the best time to let your wolf instincts take over. _

At the back of her mind, Rahne felt a distinct relief that Xavier wasn't about to berate her for her stupidity.

_I'm not blaming you for what happened then. Put the past behind you and concentrate on the now. Have you any idea of anything else that might be happening? _

_No. I can't see anyone from here at all. Professor…  
_

_Calm down. I've already sent out six mutants. They'll be there quickly. _

Rahne drew in a deep breath and shut her eyes, struggling to remain calm. She couldn't afford to lose her human instincts, not now! As far as she could tell, she was alone, but she knew it might not remain that way for long. Anna would undoubtedly hunt her down like prey the moment she found her prisoner missing. If that did happen…

_Don't think about that, Rahne. Think about hiding somewhere until we're there. Don't panic under any circumstances. You can stay in control. Believe that. _

Rahne could only wish that she believed it too.

**Yeah! Finally managed to upload this quickly! Please review, thanks. **


	20. Hope Denied

Rahne yawned and stretched, blinking heavy eyelids to let more light into her pupils. Her back felt soft, slightly scratchy grass and leaves as she rolled over slightly and slowly sat up. Dry-mouthed, she shoved several strands of hair away from her face and focused on the distance with some difficulty through bleary eyes. It was still daytime. Ashamed at herself for falling asleep instead of keeping alert, Rahne muttered an oath under her breath and rose to her feet, keeping every sense alert.

It came softly, so subtly that it was almost inaudible. Rahne's ears would have pricked up if she had been in wolf form. Someone was there! With all traces of sleep chased away by her apprehension, Rahne lowered herself and morphed into wolf form, poised to strike.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here."

Rahne growled and lowered herself nearer to the ground, her fur bristling. It was Anna who stood there before her, with Shadow and Possessor. Both Shadow and Possessor looked ready to kill Rahne any moment, their pale faces spotted with bright red patches. Clearly, neither of them had much appreciated Rahne's break-out.

"I never once thought that your head contained more than feathers," Anna remarked lightly, head cocked. "Shadow and Possessor here told me what had happened once they regained consciousness. I daresay they're not too fond of the bruises and bumps you've added to their heads."

As if to agree with Anna, Shadow glared at Rahne with burning eyes intense enough to bore a hole in a solid cement wall.

Anna raised a white hand in the air and gave it an imperious shake. "Shadow, Possessor, take this wolf back to where she belongs. And this time, don't you dare, under any circumstances, let her out again. Not unless you think more bruises might add on to your…beauty. Do I make myself clear?"

Shadow glared at Anna disdainfully and snorted. _You think we have no brains? _was what her scornful expression seemed to be saying.

Rahne growled and bared her impressive set of dagger-like teeth, bunching up all her leg muscles. Shadow and Possessor immediately reacted to the wolf-girl's challenge, standing with legs apart as they eyed her closely. Rahne thought she heard Xavier's telepathic voice in her mind, but there was no time to pay any attention to it. Snarling, Rahne leaped forward with as much speed as she could, aiming for Possessor first; he was decidedly the more dangerous one.

From behind, Anna cackled like a witch.

Seconds before Rahne could make contact with Possessor, she saw the mutant's eyes glowing as he stared her down. Rahne swiped out furiously with a paw, but Possessor moved even more quickly and immediately sent himself into her mind. Rahne groaned, her vision blurring momentarily as she felt his will intruding into hers. She yelped with outrage, and pawed her head instinctively, and that was as far as she got. She felt her thoughts and will fading like evaporating water, and her four limbs buckled. Blackness met her eyesight, and Rahne felt Possessor taking complete control over her.

It was the oddest sensation she had ever experienced in her life. As she felt her thoughts returning to her, she became aware that she was no longer herself. Her body was not hers to control anymore. Though her mind and will still existed, it was as if they had been imprisoned in a little box. She was aware of what was going on, but she felt dragged down, overpowered.

"Possessor? Are you in her yet?"

_You will not take my body! _Rahne wanted to scream, but it was futile. Possessor's thoughts had already pushed hers into a tiny corner of her head, restricting them. "Yes," she heard him say, in _her _voice. "She's mine now."

"Then get her back into that cell," Anna barked.

"With pleasure, _my lady _Anna," Possessor replied mockingly.

Rahne's mind swore furiously. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! She had just escaped; she was not going back to that hellhole! Mustering up every ounce of willpower, she strove like a madwoman to push Possessor out of her mind.

"Sheesh. This bitch is getting on my nerves already," Possessor grumbled. "What's up with her? Doesn't she know when she's already defeated?" He tapped the side of his head casually, and Rahne felt somewhat blasting back her mind like a dynamite. Possessor's mind power was indeed far more formidable than she had realized. Again, she tried to shove his will away, but Possessor was already prepared for it, and promptly squeezed her mind from his.

_Don't bother trying, _Rahne heard Possessor saying. _No-one on this world can ever hope to break my possessive abilities. Let alone you. You don't know the full extent of my power yet. _

Never before had Rahne felt so helpless. In the corner of her mind, she sensed her body walking with Shadow and Anna back to where she had suffered so much not too long ago. Walk, walk, walk back to prison like a criminal. Once again, hope became an alien to her. She could only hope that Roberto was faring better than her.

_Sorry, Professor, _Rahne thought miserably. _At the moment, it seems that I'm only capable of getting myself into even more trouble! _


	21. Reconciled

Roberto swiped a strand of sweat-dampened hair away from his forehead and huffed. Keeping count of time was an ability that had already started to elude him. Had it been a week since the obviously insane Anna abducted him? Or a month?

_Maldito! _Roberto swore. _How dare you do this to me, Anna? I think the only place in the world you should be in is a top-security mental institution! Wait until I get out! _

As if Anna was reading his thoughts, the door to his cell creaked and swung open slightly. Roberto contemplated leaping at Anna and throttling her throat, but common sense stopped him. More likely than not, Shadow and Possessor would be ready to throttle him back.

Roberto's face twisted with disgust as Anna's hateful face popped round the door for the umpteenth time. A mocking grin was plastered on her face, making Roberto's insides lurch. Ignoring her, Roberto turned his face away.

"Oh Roberto, don't you want to see who I've got here?" Anna cooed, her tone seductive.

Roberto steadily took no notice, and deliberately clapped his hands over his ears.

"I'm talking to you. Hey!" Anna's normally soft voice rose, loud enough to vibrate past his hands.

"Shut up!" Roberto yelled. "Go blabber to someone else. I've heard enough poison."

"So you don't want to see the treasure I've brought with me?"

Roberto laughed humourlessly. "Your 'treasure' is nothing but worthless junk to me."

"Roberto."

The change in voice was more than enough to startle Roberto considerably. The feminine voice that had just spoken was familiar to him, all too familiar. Deciding that this was just a dream, Roberto looked up anyway.

"_Rahne_?" Roberto spluttered.

Rahne's lips stretched into a smile, somewhat hesitantly. "Hello, Roberto."

Roberto's breathing had stopped, and his face had paled to the colour of clouds. This couldn't be happening; Rahne couldn't be here with him in a prison! It was just a dream. It had to be a dream.

"Fifteen minutes, little wolf, and you're out of here."

Rahne did not even appear to hear Anna. All her attention was solely focused on the Brazilian prisoner in front of her now. Her eyes were larger than saucers, the expression in them one of utter shock mingled with relief and apprehension at the same time. Neither of them spoke. Neither one of them made any move.

"I'll leave you to it, sweethearts," Anna said mockingly, before departing.

Rahne cleared her throat, fixing her attention on the ground beneath her feet. "Roberto, we only have fifteen minutes," she mumbled. "I only managed to make her agree to let us talk by…coming up with a sort of…bargain."

Silence.

"Can we…can we at least sort out things before Anna returns?" Rahne sighed hesitantly.

Roberto shook his head. "There's nothing to sort out on your part," he muttered. "I've…I've been told everything about…about…you know what." He bowed his head with shame, not daring to even look at Rahne.

"Then, you know that it was merely an illusion?" Rahne said, not daring to assume anything.

"Yes. So I heard. That is, if Anna can be believed at all."

"Whatever it is, I did not betray you."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, Rahne. I'm so sorry." Roberto buried his face in his hands and felt tears wetting his palms. In his heart, there was no more room for joy at this unexpected reunion with Rahne. Such emotions would have been the most inappropriate thing in the world. All he could feel was shame and self-loathing. If he ever escaped this hellhole, he would spend months and months making amends if that was what Rahne wanted.

"I'm sorry, Rahne," Roberto repeated.

A gentle touch on his hand. Roberto sniffed and surreptitiously wiped his tears away, raising his head slowly. Rahne was kneeling down next to him, a very hesitant hand on his. Green eyes eyed him warily, as if anticipating an attack any moment. Roberto wanted nothing more than to hug her, but that was a fantasy, surely. More likely than not, Rahne would shove him five miles away if she could.

"Are you hurt? What did Anna do to you?"

"Nothing." Roberto deemed it wise not to tell her the truth about Anna's disgusting and unwanted approaches to him. A single wrong word or move might make everything all wrong again. "She's done nothing that could harm me. Except keeping me here, of course."

"The Professor already knows where I am," Rahne replied. "He said he'll be sending in several mutants soon. They'll probably be here any moment. I know that." Her voice shook slightly, and she almost felt stupid saying that. There was no conviction in her tone. If she herself had hardly anymore hope, how was she supposed to make Roberto feel any better?

"How did you get here in the first place?" Roberto asked quietly. "And why alone? How did you find me?"

Rahne gave the smallest of laughs. "You'd hardly believe me if I told you," she replied, before recounting the tale.

Roberto sighed and shut his eyes, feeling another wave of shame. "You did that for me? Even after what happened between us?"

"It was an instinct I followed when I had no control over my senses. The wolf side of me felt you were in danger, and I responded as I would have in the wild. There's nothing remarkable about that."

"I think it's more than remarkable. You were risking your life for me, someone who could mistrust you enough to accuse you of…of betraying me. I…I…"

Acting on impulse, Rahne slipped her arms around Roberto and hugged him tightly. "Don't think about that now. The past is the past. Holding on to it will drag us both through more despair and pain. We still have the future to look to. Why don't we concentrate on that? Regretting the past won't change it. We can expect help to arrive any moment now, eh?" The Scottish girl's lips stretched into a tentative smile.

"Thanks. For everything." Roberto threw his arms back around Rahne and squeezed her. "Friends again, then?"

"Need you ask?" Rahne replied, and in that moment, Roberto could not help but laugh at how easily friendship could triumph over enmity.

**Guys, please do review and let me know what you think! Unless I get your opinions, I won't know what to improve on! I've not been getting reviews for the past 2-3 chapters already. That might make me very unmotivated, and this could be put on hiatus again. **


	22. On the Move

In the night, Rahne awoke suddenly, adrenaline surging throughout her body as she inhaled deeply and raised her nose. Damp air clogged her nostrils, stale as always. Nothing in the atmosphere smelt different. Nothing looked different. But this time, _something _was different. Even in human form, her wolf senses remained a part of her, now alerting her that the wind of change was about to blow – hard.

_Gosh, I wish Roberto was here with me, _Rahne thought, as she sat up and stretched, not bothering to stifle a huge yawn. _Damn that Anna! If she had to lock us up like criminals in a jail, she could at least have let us stay together! Damn that beast! _

Perhaps, she thought, help had arrived. That thought was the best one that had come to her yet, and she felt her heart rate doubling. The mutants from the Institute were surely due anytime now. All she had to do was to wait, hold on…

Through a crack that had not been there before, Rahne felt a chill pricking the bare skin on her arms as a breeze forced itself into the cell. Rahne followed a natural instinct to sniff the air intensely, though some part of her mind knew how ineffectual human noses were compared to a wolf's.

_X-Men, you'd better be here soon, _she thought with a sigh. _I don't know how much more patience resides in me and Roberto. And if this goes on, I fear I may lost my sanity altogether. _

_

* * *

_

Roberto lay awake in his cell, staring wide-eyed at the cold, stony ceiling. His unexpected meeting with Rahne had done him far more good than he had originally thought. Old wounds had healed, or at least partially healed, and now, he knew for sure that aid was coming. The Professor would certainly never leave him and Rahne in the clutches of their madwoman captor, now that he knew where they were. Oh yes, things were going to change very soon.

Privately, he wondered what the Professor would do with Anna, Shadow and Possessor once they had been defeated. Killing them was certainly not going to be an option; the Professor never dealt in violence if he could help it. Maybe Xavier would simply use his mental abilities to wipe out the trio's memories? That sounded like a more logical move. He could only hope that Anna wouldn't move him and Rahne to some other place before help arrived.

Well, it would be morning in less than four hours. As the sun rose, his powers would be useable once more. As long as some sunlight peeped into his dark cell, he would be able to summon enough strength to break out. After all, his past few days hadn't been spent idly. Most of his dreadfully long hours had been filled up by using a loose stone and knife to scrape at the walls vigorously. So far, he had made some pretty good progress. Though he hadn't chipped a large enough hole, he had managed to put several cracks and entrances in the stone walls, enough to let some sunlight through. Tonight, there would be no more sleep for him. He had a much more important mission to do.

With a grim, humourless smile, Roberto picked up the well-worn stone and knife and returned to work.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kitty asked plaintively.

"Almost," Logan grunted, hacking away at another irritating bush with his claws, four other mutants following him behind. "Almost. We'll be there within two hours."

"That's not _almost_, is it," Kitty grumbled irritably. She was exhausted and heavy-eyed, and weariness always made her crabby. "Why, of all times, did Kurt have to be ill?"

"Oh, come on," Rogue retorted. "He couldn't help it, could he? It's not like he _chose _to be ill at this moment."

"Knock it off," Logan ordered, sounding no less irritable than Kitty. "Anyone would think you two were a bunch of five-year-old children at this rate. All we have to do is break in, rescue Rahne and Roberto. End of mission. Is that so hard?"

Scott quickly broke in, not wanting the tension to rise any further. "I understand that there are two other mutants we'll have to deal with, correct?"

"Mmm," Logan replied. "Powerful ones too, or so I heard from the Professor. But it seems they're serving Anna as mercenaries, for pay. There'll be no reason to think that they're personally loyal to her. That can be used to our advantage."

"Mercenaries?" Rogue exclaimed, swatting an insect away from her face. "I suppose that's a pretty good thing, then? All we really need to do is to offer them some money and switch them to our side? That won't be too hard."

"None of us brought any money, I believe," Jean pointed out.

Rogue sighed and puffed out her cheeks. "Then things will be much harder than I thought."

"That needn't be the case," Logan replied. "Remember, none of them are expecting us to be there. Surprise is the key element here. We spring in, find Roberto and Rahne, and take down Anna and her mercenaries if we do encounter them. That's all."

"The Professor did mention that he can't establish psychic contact with anyone within the prison," Scott said.

"Then we'll have to rely on Logan's senses." Kitty gave an exaggerated sniff and wrinkled her nose, winking at Jean.

"Ah, leave that to me. Even if that were to fail, there are other methods." Logan gazed round at the group and gestured with his clawed hand. "Pick up the pace, mutants. The faster we do this, the sooner you can be back in bed."


	23. X Men to the Rescue

Roberto yawned and stretched, rubbing his bleary, heavy-lidded eyes. For a moment, disorientated, he wondered where he was as he felt the hard, unwelcoming ground beneath him. Then, as he felt his fingers curled around a worn-out knife and stone, he remembered.

"Roberto, you fool," he muttered aloud. "How could you have fallen asleep? You were supposed to spend the night working on the wall! Ah, stupid me." He gave himself a mild slap on the face and eyed his handiwork. He must have worked longer than expected, for the cracks and little holes were more prominent now. His hands were both badly scraped and calloused from his days of painful, slow work, but that was the most insignificant thought in his mind at the moment.

A tiny stream of warm, gold light was already streaming in through a crack, heralding the approach of morning. Roberto forced his gaze away from it and focused his attention on the tiny opening that was used to send his food and water through. At any moment, some bread and water would be passed through again…

The entrance opened, and a small loaf of bread along with a jug of water appeared.

Roberto exercised his teeth on the rather dry bread and moistened his throat with the cold liquid, splashing a handful on his face. He wondered if his comrades were already there, or at least almost there. He desperately hoped so, for the morning would not last forever.

"Come on, come on," Roberto muttered, as he resumed the all-too familiar work of scraping and hacking at the wall. "This won't do. I'll need all the sunlight I can get. Why can't this knife be sharper?"

Soon, the full sun was up. Sunlight poured generously through the cracks and holes Roberto had made, eliciting a smile from the Brazilian mutant. He held out both hands under the gold streams of light, and strength immediately flowed into him like running water. Small tongues of fire danced around his fingers. Warmth spread throughout his body at once. He couldn't help the gleeful laugh that bubbled out. Instead, he spread his palms upwards and absorbed every bit of sunlight possible.

"Aha! Nothing could feel better than this!" Roberto laughed aloud as his arms turned black, engulfed by gold flames. "This is what I'm talking about! Time for a major prison break!" With that, he drew back his arms, tensed the muscles in them, and thrust his fists forward with all his might.

_Crash! _There was an almighty bang, and then the wall crumbled before his strength, sending bits of stone, dirt and dust flying everywhere. Roberto smiled with satisfaction at a job well done. Now it was time to free Rahne from her prison.

_Just you wait, Rahne. I'm coming for you! I'll find you, and together, we'll escape this hellish nightmare and Anna! _

Pouring all his determination into his movements, Roberto took off into the air, fighting the temptation to whoop and yell aloud. Announcing his presence to the entire world was probably the stupidest thing he could do under the circumstances.

Keeping his eyes on the ground, watching out for Anna, Roberto cruised on through the air, trying to see if he could locate the X-Men. Without them, there was very little he could do. His heart wanted nothing more than to simply hunt down Rahne himself and get her out, but common sense warned him otherwise.

_Please, my friends, hurry up and arrive! _Roberto pleaded silently. _We don't have all the time in the world! Where are you? _Keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, Roberto turned left to avoid a large patch of trees, and that was when he saw them.

Heaving a sigh of utter relief, Roberto tilted his body forwards and swooped downwards, calling out to his friends as he did so. Seven pairs of eyes looked upwards in unison, seven faces breaking into dazzling beams and smiles and grins.

"Roberto!" The moment his feet touched the ground, Roberto found himself locked in a tight, suffocating embrace by Kitty, who was laughing aloud, her face alight with joy. Logan, Scott, Jean, Storm, Rogue and Kurt looked like angels from heaven at that moment, almost glowing with a holy aura. One by one, everyone except the ever-gruff Logan stepped forward to squeeze Roberto, until he was sure his lungs were completely devoid of air.

"You rascal!" Kitty exclaimed, hands fisted on her hips. "You scared us all to death, you know! How could you let yourself be kidnapped like that?"

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be kidnapped by a maniac," Roberto protested. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I just broke myself out of prison single-handedly."

"It took you that long to bust yourself out?" Jean asked.

"Anna knows how my powers work, unfortunately, so she made sure I didn't get a drop of sunlight in there. I had to dig a hole using nothing but a stone and knife. Then, when the sunlight came in, out I went."

"Good work," Scott said approvingly. "Can you tell us anything else we have to know?"

"Rahne's been locked up somewhere," Roberto replied. "Where exactly she is, I don't know."

"Leave that to me," Jean said calmly. "X-Men, nothing fancy, alright? Once I've detected Rahne, we move in quietly and get her out."

"Oh, and Anna's got two minions working for her," Roberto added.

"Aw." Kurt groaned. "I was hoping for a quick, peaceful solution, but I guess it's not to be."

"Two minions," Logan echoed, scratching his chin. "Do you know anything about them?"

"One is a shadow user, the other can possess people."

Logan grunted and nodded. "Any other powers we should know about?"

"Let me see…ah yes, one of them can create very realistic illusions. I'm afraid I myself got deceived by it."

Logan eyed Roberto shrewdly, but luckily refrained from asking for more details. "Anything else?"

"That's all I know."

"Jean." Logan nodded at Jean, and Jean nodded back, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"I can't feel Rahne anywhere," Jean sighed, after a while.

Kitty suddenly deflated, remembering what Xavier had told her before they had left. "Hey, remember what the Professor told us?" she spoke up. "He said he himself couldn't seem to locate Roberto either, when he vanished. He thinks the prison has some kind of barrier that blocks off telepathic detection."

In this time, no news could have been worse. The X-Men were suddenly very quiet, their breathing clearly audible.

"Now what?" Rogue asked.

"I'm thinking," Logan replied.

"Couldn't you sniff her out?" Roberto asked.

"Not unless she's closer," Logan replied. "There's a limit to how far I can smell, you know."

Roberto's mind was racing with ideas, none of them appearing too good.

"Did Anna say anything to you that suggested where Rahne could be?" Storm asked gently.

"No, not once." Roberto was looking ready to implode at any moment. _Come on, think! There must be a way. _"And now that Kitty's saying people can't telepathically locate her from the outside…wait a moment!"

"What?" Storm asked.

"Perhaps telepathy can't work from the outside to in," Roberto said, his heart starting to race in his chest as he considered this new possibility. "But, how about from the _inside _to in?"

The X-Men stared blankly at Roberto for a moment, before Scott laughed aloud. "Roberto, you're a genius!" he exclaimed. "Yes, this could work!"

"I'll lead you back to my old prison," Roberto offered. "Jean, you think you could do it from there?"

"I'll try. Rob, you lead the way."

Roberto sprinted all the way back to his old prison, with the X-Men following close behind. Jean entered first, immediately getting down to business, while the others stood by in silence.

_Please work! Please let this work! _Roberto pleaded. If Jean's telepathy didn't work in here either…

"Guys!" Jean's eyes flew open suddenly, her eyes wide and sparkling. Six pairs of eyes flickered towards her at once, wide with anticipation. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Roberto demanded, seizing her arm.

"This works! I've detected Rahne!"


End file.
